


Meet me at Gucci, farmer!

by Cloudy_Kpop_Anime



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, kookv, taekook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_Kpop_Anime/pseuds/Cloudy_Kpop_Anime
Summary: Jungkook, the CEO of Gucci is looking for male models for his latest fashion collection. By chance, he discovers a magazine advertising various farm products. The man on the front page is supposed to be nothing more than a normal farmer? What a waste with such a handsome face. It turns out that this farmer seems to be exactly what Jungkook was missing…not just in terms of his work.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	1. The Magazine

** Main character **

**Name:** Jeon Jungkook

 **Age:** 23 years old

 **Occupation:** CEO of Gucci

 **Loves:** fashion, quality, adventure

** Main character **

**Name:** Kim Taehyung

 **Age:** 25 years old

 **Occupation** : farmer

 **Loves:** farm life, animals, nature

**Side character**

**Name:** Kim Seokjin

 **Age:** 28 years old

 **Occupation:** Jungkooks secretary

 **Loves:** his job, his face, humour

**Side character**

**Name:** Manoban Lalisa (Lisa)

 **Age:** 22 years old

 **Occupation** : Fashion designer/ model

 **Loves:** Gucci, modelling, Jungkook

** Side character **

**Name:** Park Jimin 

**Age:** 25 years old

 **Occupation:** Seller, dance teacher

 **Loves:** his store, dancing, helping others

Note: More side characters will be introduced throughout the story!

**Chapter 1: The Magazine**

Seoul. The capital of South Korea. A huge metropolis with almost 10 million inhabitants. Impressive palaces, Buddhist temples and modern skyscrapers are only a small part of what there’s to discover. For Jeon Jungkook, it’s still not enough.

[Jungkook's office]

  * "The same thing over and over again."



Jungkook whispers to himself before sipping the last sip of his coffee from the black cup. His face scrunches up as the cold coffee touches his lips. No wonder. After all it’s already stale. Lately, Jungkook tends to look out of the window to switch off his minds. He, as the CEO of Gucci, has his office on the tenth floor, which is also the highest floor of the skyscraper. The view of the capital is breathtaking, but at the same time it’s kinda…boring?

  * _'At least the sky is different today.'_



He thinks as he looks outside once more. Dusk tints the sky over Seoul in a bright orange.

It's good to see a little colour, since his office is strongly influenced by white and black. It may be modern, but at the same time it's somehow monotonous.

Even the beautiful capital of South Korea loses its charms at some point, especially if you see it every day. And that’s exactly what Jungkook does. And his profession? Yeah, actually he loves his job. It’s a big honour for him to continue the family business that has existed for several generations. After all, his great-grandfather is the founder of the fashion brand "Gucci". He had Italian roots, but married a Korean woman; Jungkook’s great-grandmother. He left his homeland and gave up everything for her. Who would have thought that an Italian fashion company would become so successful in Korea? Jungkook was allowed to follow in his father's footsteps. As the current CEO he’s very popular. He’s considered charming and handsome; women are crazy about him. He could have any woman...but somehow, no one has ever managed to win his heart. He also shows no interest in others and prefers to focus on work instead. But somehow, even that has been hard for him the last days. Listlessly Jungkook leans back on his desk chair, his palms supporting the back of his head.

  * "How boring…"



He closes his eyes and dives into his thoughts once more. Strange... he doesn't even know what to think about. The thought of work...boring...the thought of his parents...oh maybe he should call them more often...still boring...the thought of his apartment...boring...there’s nobody waiting for him anyway...the thought of-

*knocking*

  * "Jungkook? May I come in?"



It's Jin's voice that puts an end to his chaotic train of thoughts. He opens his eyes and leans forward.

  * "Come in."



Jungkook calls with a smile on his face. Immediately, the door opens and the slightly panicked Jin enters the room.

  * "There's a problem."



Jin's voice sounds worried, but instead of worrying, Jungkook actually seems to enjoy it.

  * "Finally, something is happening."



He gets up from his office chair and supports himself with his hands on the table. Grinning, he watches his friend slowly approaching him. At second glance Jungkook is noticing some files Jin is holding under his arms. He finally drops them onto the desk. A lot of photos of male models spreading over the table.

  * "I know they aren’t many but your expectations are just too high. I'm running out of models, Jungkook! There must be at least one person who could be considered for the shooting. I'm getting desperate."



Jin moans in front of him, while letting himself fall onto Jungkook's office chair. He puts his right arm down on the back of the chair and thoughtfully rubs his forehead with his fingers. Silently, Jungkook looks at one picture after another. Little by little he puts the files aside.

  * "Please tell me that this is the shortlist, not the one you are sorting out."
  * "They are not suitable."
  * "Oh lord! Jungkook! You're not even looking at them closely!"



Jin stands up full of tension looking at his boss with an unbelievable look. Jungkook in turn couldn’t be more relaxed.

  * "These are all handsome men! Why aren’t they good enough?"



Jin's eyes getting bigger and bigger, his mouth wider and wider. This sight amuses Jungkook but somehow, he also feels sorry for him.

  * "Jin, I've explained it to you before. The visuals alone aren’t enough, he must have that certain thing I can’t describe! The first impression counts. He will represent the latest Gucci collection and I want it to be better this time...even bigger than before. I need new models, new faces! I am tired of seeing the same thing over and over again. It has to be great...special...unique."



Jungkook collects the files including photos and hands them over to Jin with a slight grin on his face.

  * "W-what is that look for?"



Jin feels as if Jungkook is making fun of him.

  * "Too bad you're “just” my secretary. The CEO's secretary on the cover of the new Gucci magazine...would've been amazing, wouldn't it?"



Jin strokes his hair with a mischievous smile.

  * "Mr. Worldwide Handsome is flattered by your words, Sir."



Both are laughing. Jungkook is really happy to have Jin by his side. At least he brings some mood into his grey everyday life. Not only as a work partner but especially as a friend, he’s very valuable to him.

  * "I guess I'll be stuck with the work again."



Jin sighs and looks at Jungkook, who responds to the eye contact with a gentle smile, knowing what’s coming next.

  * "Yeah yeah, all right. I'll keep looking. Although I'm really running out of contacts."
  * "Thanks, Jin. I know I can count on you."
  * "Oh, by the way, Lisa wanted something from you."



Jungkook closes his laptop.

  * "I wanted to go downstairs anyway, then I'll ask for her. Will you come with me?"
  * "Well, what am I supposed to do here alone? Enjoying the view?"
  * "Trust me, even this is getting boring over sometime."



Turning his back to Jin, he walks towards the door.

  * "You’re really spoiled."



Jin replies laughing and follows him into the elevator.

[Entrance area]

Arriving in the large hall on the first floor, both go directly to the reception. The secretary is in the middle of a phone call, which she interrupts without further ado when she sees the CEO standing in front of her.

  * "One second, please."



Full of nervousness she switches the phone to mute and hectically puts it aside. With an embarrassed look and a shy smile, which could not have been more striking, she looks at both men.

  * "M-Mr. Jeon. Mr. Kim. What can I do for you?"
  * "You didn't have to interrupt the conversation for me."



Jungkook answers with his deep voice mirroring her smile. He knows exactly how he affects women.

  * "N-n-no, please. I didn't want to keep you waiting."



Her face turns red, Jin tries to stop laughing at the sight. Jungkook on the other hand remains calm and leans slightly forward over the switch.

  * "Can you tell me if Mrs. Manoban is in a shooting or meeting right now? She wanted to talk to me but I would hate to disturb her on an important matter".
  * "One moment. I'll check it right away."
  * "Thank you."



He turns to Jin, who takes a deep breath, shaking his head slightly as if he wanted to say: "Stop playing with your charm."

  * "Mrs. Manoban asks if you'd like to see her in the office."



The female voice attracts the attention of the two men again.

  * "What floor is she on?"



Jungkook asks.

  * "At the second floor."
  * "Then let her come down here please if it's nothing important. I was about to leave for home."
  * "I'll tell her."



Jungkook is a CEO who should be taken seriously, but conversations between doors are not unusual for him. Especially when it comes to "smaller conversations", which can be clarified in passing. In fact, he believes that the sooner the better is always the best option. Of course, the quality of the conversations shouldn’t be negatively affected by this. Normally, he tries to take as much time as possible for every one of his employees.

  * "Mr. Jeon, she’s on her way to you."
  * "Thank you very much."



Jungkook and Jin are saying goodbye to the lady with a polite nod , then heading for the exit. To the left of the exit, which is also the entrance, there is a lounge as a waiting area. Jungkook lets himself fall onto the sofa, from which one he has the best view of the staircase and the elevator. So, he will hopefully notice Lisa quickly. After all, they haven't found an exact meeting point. Normally Jin arranges the official appointments for Jungkook but this conversation is probably one of the unofficial ones.

  * "I'll wait here for Lisa. Go home, you're off duty."



After these words, Jungkook's gaze falls on an open magazine on the glass table right in front of him. For a brief moment, it seems as if Jungkook had gotten stuck, like an old Windows computer. Jin just looks at him from the side in amazement.

  * "Is everything okay?"



He asks cautiously after Jungkook doesn't even blink his eyes anymore.

  * "Who is that?"



Jungkook frowns and grabs the magazine for a closer look. His eyes are only focused on this single picture. Who is this handsome man with the straw hat on his head the plaid shirt in black and white? His charisma is unique. 

  * "Hmm? Let me see."



Jin supports his arms on the sofa, his curious gaze wanders over the open sides. It's hard to overlook who Jungkook is talking about. Even Jin is surprised.

  * "Wow, he looks good."
  * "Yeah, he's really handsome."



That warm undertone in Jungkook's voice confuses Jin.

  * "Um... yeah..."
  * "I need this man."



Jin's eyes are getting bigger. Did Jungkook really just said that? Hearing those words from his mouth in that order embarrasses Jin. Slowly the situation is starting to get weird.

  * "Jungkook"?



The two men hear a female voice. Jin breathes a sigh of relief when he sees Lisa standing right in front of them. Full of hope that her presence will make this strange atmosphere disappear.

  * "Lisa. You wanted to see me."



Jungkook says almost disappointed and puts the magazine aside.

  * "Sorry, am I interrupting you?"



Lisa asks insecurely. 

  * "No, you're not."



Lisa looks at the magazine.

  * "Farm products?"



It must be strange to see the CEO with a magazine that introduces farm products. For Lisa, however, Jungkook is more than just the CEO, they were friends since school. She and Jin are the only ones in the whole building who are allowed to call Jungkook by his first name. But this curious look from her school friend, who once again goes to the magazine, is also surprising her. What’s so interesting about it?

  * "He has exactly what I need."



Jin still stands petrified next to Jungkook and quietly observes the situation. The magazine, Jungkook, Lisa... what a strange triangle. How can he be so focused on that damn magazine and not even pay attention to Lisa? And again, his choice of words...

  * "What do you need?"



Lisa no longer understands the world.

  * "I’m still looking for male models for the newest Gucci collection. He would be perfect for it."



Jin can no longer hold himself back.

  * "He's a farmer?!"



Lisa's soft "Um..." gets completely lost in this discussion.

  * "I don't care. I want him. I'll make him an offer he can't refuse."
  * "What do you have in mind?"
  * "I'll just go to the farm tomorrow. The address is right there."



Meanwhile, Lisa looks at the photo of the farmer in peace.

  * "He’s really handsome."
  * "That's what I said!"



Jungkook euphorically agrees. Strangely enough, he doesn't ignore her words this time. His look has changed, his eyes are shining. What is this feeling? What has this man triggered in him? It's a mixture of anticipation and excitement... as if he could hardly wait to meet this stranger.

  * "Lisa…you wanted to ask Jungkook something, right?"



Jin throws in. He feels kind of sorry for her.

  * "I...ah...it’s nothing important. I see you have big plans and I don't want to keep you from them. Maybe if you could spare me a moment over the next few days, I'd appreciate it."



It’s hard to overlook that Lisa also finds the whole situation unpleasant.

  * "I’m sorry. I promise I will take the time for you during the next days. But I have to go now. I have to find out how far this farm is away. Jin, cancel all my appointments for tomorrow, just reschedule."



Jungkook stands up and holds the magazine firmly in his right hand.

  * "You really want to go there alone? Don't you want me to take care of it? Maybe I should call the farmer first."



Jin is skeptical.

  * "I'll figure it out by myself. You don't have to do that."
  * "Whatever you want."
  * "Well, I gotta go. I'm sorry, Lisa."
  * "Don't worry about it, it wasn't important anyway."



And so Jungkook disappears while he leaves his two speechless friends behind him, who are watching the CEO for a short while longer.

  * "What just happened here..."



Jin mumbles to himself as he is about to leave as well.

  * "Did you see the look on his face?"



He pauses when he hears Lisa's words. He looks at her while thinking about a possible answer. He can’t just tell what’s actually on his mind. Especially not in front of Lisa, who has had feelings for Jungkook for years. It's not a secret, but Jungkook is the only one who doesn't notice.

  * "He has been complaining to me lately about how boring everything is. I think that’s why he wants to meet this farmer. Then he will finally have a new mission."
  * "Yeah, maybe..."



Both share the same thought and yet do not express it. Jungkook's look was so much more than pure enthusiasm...it was almost...intimate.


	2. The Rain

In fact, Jin wasn’t wrong at all. This young farmer from the magazine, has triggered something in Jungkook. The boredom he has felt for days, if not weeks, suddenly dissolved. Now he has a new goal in front of his eyes, which is clearly different from his previous ones. He wants to find this young man under all circumstances. With these thought in his head, he strolls through the streets of Seoul until he finally reaches his apartment.

[Jungkook's apartment]

Once he enters his apartment, he first takes off his shiny patent leather shoes and his warm suit jacket. He lives in a very affluent neighbourhood, and it’s only a 10-minute walk to his workplace. So, it’s not even worth driving his black Mercedes Benz. But this should change tomorrow, because Jungkook is already forging a plan. In his living room, which is equipped with a huge Bluetooth speaker, a PlayStation 4 and a 75-inch TV, he lets himself fall on the grey sofa. From his leather bag he digs out the magazine he just took with him. He immediately opens page 123, a number he has memorized. He’s not even aware that he starts to smile at the sight of the young farmer. His gaze glides once more over the face of this man. The eyes of the stranger are sparkling, the brown hair is shining under the straw hat. His skin looks pure and well-groomed. This farmer didn't even have to make an effort to look good...he doesn't even pose properly. A photoshoot with him in the middle would be great, Jungkook has no doubts about that. He sees a lot of potential and doesn't want to miss the chance to have discovered a new Gucci model.

Impatiently his eyes are searching for contact information that could be helpful. In the end, Jungkook finds a small printed address at the bottom of the page.

  * _'Finally.'_



He thinks and starts typing the address into his iPhone. Google Maps calculates the distance he would travel with a car. The result: two and a half hours. At first, he doesn't know whether he should be disappointed or relieved. What did he even expect? It was clear that the farm wouldn’t be in the middle of Seoul. He saves the address and lets the evening end with a round of Fortnite. But his thoughts just won't let go of the stranger. 

The next morning, Jungkook racks his brains over his outfit. He can't visit the farm in a suit...but how is he supposed to wear something "normal" when his closet has nothing to offer but suits? In this moment he notices how little he participates in his private life...doing something with friends...going out...he doesn't even know how it feels anymore. Since he’s the new CEO, there’s nothing else for him but his work. Actually, it has never really bothered him...well...until recently. The feeling that something is missing has been with him for weeks. Should this change on this day?

  * "Stop it."



Jungkook’s mumbling to himself. His thoughts once again take strange paths. What is he hoping for? What is he expecting from this young man? That he will awaken a new zest for life? Nonsense...or probably not? Right now, the clothing problem has priority anyway. In the end, Jungkook just decides to wear a white shirt. He closes one button after the other and looks out the window. The sky is slightly cloudy but it doesn’t look like rain. That should work together with normal black pants and leather shoes. Jungkook is checking his full body one last time in the mirror hanging in the hallway. Not too much and not too little, satisfied he closes the apartment door behind him and goes into his garage.

[Jungkooks car]

2 pleasant driving hours have already passed. The window on the driver's side is down so that Jungkook can enjoy the fresh country air to the fullest. From time to time he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes briefly. He hasn't left Seoul for an eternity and can't even remember the last time he was in the country. He didn't realize how precious this air and this peace can be.

He drives along a country lane and passes smaller villages. With his next breath Jungkook perceives the smell of fresh rain. In fact, it seems to have rained here recently, which caused all the puddles to form. Nevertheless, the cloud density continues to increase and the sky turns darker. One raindrop after the other falls on the car window. The calm before the storm.

[30 minutes later]

  * "Where did I end up here?"



Jungkook whispers desperately and lets his forehead fall on the steering wheel, which he’s holding with both hands. Far and wide there’s no civilization visible. Jungkook is surrounded by nothing but meadows, fields and forests. His hands slowly form into fists and he takes a deep breath before he raises his head again. This stupid hill in front of his nose spoils his whole plan. He tightens his eyebrows and steps on the gas pedal one more time. No chance, the tires are going crazy. The screaming engine and the loud impact of the raindrops on the roof even drown out the radio. The storm came out of nowhere, but with a lot of force. According to the navigation, the destination is very close behind this hill. What should he do now? Just stay in the car? Drive back?

  * "Fuck."



Jungkook steps on the gas pedal again, but the mud under the tires makes it impossible to continue driving. He keeps on kicking and punching but the car doesn't move an inch in the desired direction. Annoyed, Jungkook puts the car in reverse and gets a fright when the car starts to jerk. Suddenly nothing works anymore, he has landed in a ditch.

  * "Shit, shit, shit."



This time he hits the steering wheel with his fist. He thinks for a moment and then reaches for his cell phone, which is in the glove compartment. He puts it in his pocket and then opens the car door. Jungkook scrunches his face as the raindrops hit his forehead. With full force he slams the car door behind him and runs up the hill. Well...running up the hill turns out to be another challenge for him. Over and over again Jungkook slips down, his hands are covered in mud, his pants are completely dirty. The whole dress drama of this morning wasn’t worth it. But what does it matter now? He has come so far, he won't run away. Giving up has never been an option for him anyway. And that pays off, because he finally reaches the top of the hill. His eyes are searching like crazy for a building, but it’s hard for him to see anything in the rain. Despite the poor visibility, the outlines of a house can be guessed. Jungkook runs on and on until he reaches it. Hectically he rings and knocks on the door, but nobody opens it.

  * "You gotta be kidding me..."



Disappointed, he leans his head against the closed wooden door and closes his eyes. What should he do now? Was it all in vain?

  * "There's nobody."



Jungkook gets a fright when he hears a deep male voice from the side. He straightens up and carefully turns his head to the right. The sight of the stranger takes his breath away and makes him stand there with his mouth open as if he were frozen solid. It’s actually the farmer from the magazine who is standing there in front of him with an umbrella in his hand looking straight into his eyes.

These dark eyes are even more beautiful in reality than on the photo. His hair got wet by the storm and looks more black than brown. It's crazy, he doesn't need to do anything but standing there with his brown coat, his simple scarf and a black umbrella in his hand to look perfect.

  * "Is everything okay? Do you need help?"



The stranger asks anxiously after Jungkook has simply remained silent for several seconds. Jungkook flinches as if he’s waking up from a daydream. Startled, he looks down at himself. Right at this moment he realizes what he looks like. The leather shoes can hardly be identified as leather shoes anymore. His pants are now more brown than black and his white shirt is full of stains. The CEO of Gucci looks like an idiot.

  * "The store owner won't be back until tomorrow, in case you wanted to see him."
  * _‘Actually, I came to see you.’_



But Jungkook can’t express this thought. That would only cause further confusion. What kind of shopkeeper is he talking about?

Well...never mind...much more important...what should he answer now? Maybe the truth wouldn't be wrong for a start.

  * "My car is in a ditch. I wanted to get help and the only thing I saw was this house from far away."



Jungkook says while thinking that his explanation actually sounds quite plausible.

  * "Your car is in the ditch? Where?"



The stranger asks full of concern. It doesn't seem to happen here every day that a car breaks down...although it wouldn't be surprising in this area.

  * "Over there in front of the hill, that's why I walked up here on foot."



Jungkook points to the said spot and waits eagerly for the answer. The voice of the stranger is somehow reassuring, all the stress Jungkook felt disappeared at once. How he gets his car out of the ditch, how he gets home, all that doesn't matter to him right now. He has found the farmer, that’s the only thing that counts.

  * "I'm sorry, but I can't help you in this rain."



Jungkook doesn't know what to say. He thinks about a possible answer but the farmer takes the decision away from him very quickly.

  * "I have an idea. First, you’ll come with me. I don't live far away from here, to be precise, right over there."



Jungkook follows his index finger and recognizes another small house in the distance. How could he have overlooked it?

  * "I suggest we wait there together until the storm has cleared. Only then I could try to rescue your car."



A gentle smile filled with relief adorns Jungkook's face. This farmer is not only handsome, but also courteous. He gladly accepts his help.

  * "That’s very kind. Thank you so much."
  * "You’re welcome. I won't leave you alone in this rain.



With his left hand he waves Jungkook to him. Slowly he approaches the farmer until the stranger grabs his sleeve and pulls him closer to himself so both of them fit under the umbrella.

  * _'He smells good.'_



Jungkook thinks completely confused. Why does the proximity of this farmer make him so nervous? Why does his heart beat so loudly that he feels like it's going to jump out of his chest any moment?


	3. The Farmer

Silently both are walking next to each other hearing nothing more than the raindrops bouncing off the black umbrella. Jungkook sinks into thoughts. What is going to happen next? Only now it becomes clear to him that he hasn't given any thought at all to how he should implement his actual plans. Can he really just ask this man if he wants to become a model in his company?

Jungkook turns his head slightly to the left side to watch the farmer inconspicuously. He doesn't really look like a farmer at all. His brown shoes look worn out, but it’s the only right thing to wear old shoes in such kind of weather. Walking around a farm with fancy shoes would be wrong somehow. With this thought Jungkook looks down on his own leather shoes...yes...completely out of place. Afterwards his eyes wander back to the stranger. For sure he could wear anything and would be looking good in it. Jungkook likes his brown coat and is playing with the idea of buying a similar coat for himself.

Suddenly he feels caught when he notices the glance of the handsome man. Jungkook quickly looks away. But...why actually? Jungkook doesn't know, he only knows that his stares are making him completely nervous for whatever reason. This feeling is new to him and overwhelms him immensely. Nevertheless, after a few seconds he dares to turn his head in his direction once more. The farmer has meanwhile turned his gaze away from Jungkook again. This time, Jungkook's eyes glide over his neck, to his chin and up to his bulging lips. They are beautiful, not even cracked, and on top of that, they are formed into a smile. This sight also brings a smile to Jungkook's face, before he embarrassingly looks to the ground again.

  * "So, there we are."



The farmer says with a warm voice. Jungkook stops on the spot and looks ahead in surprise. Actually, the front door is right in front of them. Just a moment ago the house seemed so far away. The stranger steps forward to open the front door, then he turns to Jungkook.

  * "Come in."



He invites him inside his house with a bright smile. Jungkook nods and enters the small house with a curious look. The first impression: Very rustic, narrow corridors but a nice light laminate floor. He likes the wooden furniture; everything fits in perfectly. All in all, the house is surrounded by a warm and cosy atmosphere.

  * "It's very pretty."



Jungkook says as he looks around. The farmer walks behind him, grinning with folded arms.

  * "Thank you. I inherited this house from my grandparents and I'm really proud of it."



Suddenly Jungkook pauses as he notices the mud stains, he’s leaving on the laminate floor.

  * "Oh, damn it!"



In panic, he takes off his shoes.

  * "Oh, don't worry about it. I was going to clean the house soon anyway. But while you're at it, you might as well take the rest off."



Jungkook holds his breath feeling the goose bumps spreading over his body. Did he really just say that? He hears the footsteps behind him getting louder. The stranger approaches him and makes his heart beating faster.

  * "You must be cold in this soaking wet clothes. I'll show you the bathroom, you are welcome to freshen up there. I’ll give you a change of clothes."



So…that's it... Jungkook laughs softly. How could he even think of anything else?

  * "Thank you, I’d gladly accept this offer."



[Shower]

Jungkook enjoys the warm water on his skin. Although it’s summer, the temperatures are currently surprisingly low. That's why he actually froze a little bit in his wet clothes. The shower is so big that two people could shower at the same time. By the way... does this farmer have a girlfriend? It seems that he lives alone here. Wait... why does he even care? Suddenly the bathroom door opens. As a reflex, Jungkook holds both hands in front of his member, even though it would have not been necessary. The shower walls made of frosted glass don’t let you see through, but only reveal contours.

  * "I'll leave you the change clothes here."



There don't seem to be any room keys in the entire household. But why does the farmer just walk in without knocking? Jungkook breathes a sigh of relief when he hears the door handle.

  * "Thanks."



He calls after him quickly, when he’s just about to close the door behind him. Jungkook immediately reaches for the towel he had previously laid down and starts drying himself. Then he looks at the pile of clothes next to the sink. Except for one pair of underpants, everything is there. Quickly Jungkook slips first into the dark jeans and then into the blue wool collar sweater, whose scent he inhales. It smells unbelievably good, freshly washed and yet a hint of his body odour comes through.

[Kitchen]

Jungkook follows the noises and finally ends up in the kitchen. It was the kettle that made such a sound. The farmer stands in front of it and slowly turns around when he notices Jungkook.

  * "Do you drink tea?"



He asks softly. Jungkook nods.

  * "Yes, I would love to have some."
  * "Herbal tea? Or do you prefer black tea?"
  * "Herbal tea, please."
  * "You don't have to stand there in the doorway. Sit down."



Jungkook looks around and takes the next chair at the dining table.

  * "Sugar?"
  * "No sugar, please."



The farmer starts giggling and Jungkook frowns in surprise.

  * "You are the first person who prefers tea without sugar. Just like me."
  * "Oh, really?"
  * "Yes, but I must say I don't have many visitors either."



He pours the tea and Jungkook takes all his courage to ask the question that has been burning in his mind since the shower. It’s simply the perfect template for that one.

  * "So, you’re living alone here?"
  * "Yes, I do."



Why does Jungkook feel a relief at this moment?

  * "It must be a lot of work to do farming alone."
  * "Yes, it is but luckily I have Jimin."
  * "Jimin?"



Who's that?

  * "Jimin is my best friend."



The farmer says with a smile on his face, then heads for the dinner table with both teacups in his hands. Jungkook doesn't react. He just looks at him with a questioning face, waiting for him to continue.

  * "He lives in the little house where you rang the bell first. Actually, it’s first and foremost a grocery store. Jimin sells my crops and animal products there, such as fresh milk and eggs. But also, homemade cheese and some fruits from my fruit trees. Thanks to him, I don't have to take care of selling too."



Jungkook supports himself with his right arm on the table and listens to him attentively. He doesn't realize how dreamy he actually looks.

  * "Jimin and I have been friends since childhood, we even went to the same college. I knew back then that I wanted to take over my grandparents' farm. My parents couldn't understand it at first, but they always supported me. They live in Korea but a little further away, so I was on my own for a while until Jimin came. He opened the store and we started working together. It's great fun and I don't feel alone. But he isn’t there every day, just like today. It’s because he also gives dance lessons on the side. He is incredibly good at dancing, hip-hop, standard, even ballet."
  * "He really seems to be a remarkable person."



Jungkook is happy that this farmer isn’t alone. Jimin seems to be a very good friend, just like Jin. He’s just about to take a sip when the sunrays shimmer through the window and blind him so much that he puts his hand in front of his face.

  * "The storm seems to have passed."



The farmer says and walks towards the window to see for himself.

  * "I was right, look how all the grass is glistening."



Jungkook gets up and stands close beside him to look through the small window.

  * "Wow."



He says impressed as he can see the vastness of the property for the very first time. In the background, even a rainbow shines in its brightest colours.

  * "Beautiful, isn't it?"



The farmer whispers with sparkling eyes. He continues to look out the window, while Jungkook has meanwhile turned his gaze away from the window to look at the man at his side, to whom he is as close as never before.

  * "Yeah, very beautiful."



After these words, the nameless man slowly lowers his gaze with an embarrassed smile. He notices how Jungkook looks at him and risks looking him straight into the eyes afterwards. Jungkook returns his gaze for three seconds until he looks shyly to the other side. Why does Jungkook feel so strange? His heart is pounding like crazy and he’s completely excited, almost panicky. This time it’s the farmer who doesn’t turn his eyes away from him, Jungkook feels it.

  * "We should try to recover your car."
  * "Yes, you're right."



After these words, the stranger walks towards the door. 

  * "I still have to get the rope from the barn. You go ahead, I'll meet you at the tractor. It's right behind my house. You can't miss it."
  * "All right."



Smiling, the stranger disappears into the hall. Jungkook then strolls slowly to the dining table to drink his tea before he also leaves the kitchen.

[Backyard]

The green tractor is really hard to miss and it’s even bigger than he thought. In fact, Jungkook has never stood in front of a tractor before, why should he? He walks around the tractor to inspect it closely. When he finishes his round, the farmer is already there.

  * "You were quick."



Jungkook says surprised with a smile on his face.

  * "I didn't want to keep you waiting."



Oooookay. Jungkook, pull yourself together. Yes, he's charming and yes, he's handsome and yes, he stands there with his seductive look and a rope in his hand. Jungkook's thoughts suddenly take a completely new direction. He could do so many things with this rope. Jungkook doesn't even notice that he unconsciously licks his lips during this imagination.

  * "Well, shall we?"



The farmer skillfully jumps up the ladder on the tractor to climb up. Jungkook can’t help but enjoy the new view. He's not usually the type to look at asses all the time...but this ass is enough to make him speechless. 

  * "Come on. Don’t be afraid."



At the top, the farmer stretches out his hand to Jungkook. At the same time, he grabs the handrail to pull himself up. In the next moment he grabs the farmer's hand and holds it tight. It’s warm and feels soft, their palms merge and fit together perfectly. Jungkook is so distracted by this moment that he slips on the next step, but the farmer pulls him up at the right moment.

  * "Thank you!"



Jungkook says startled.

  * "No problem. It's slippery at times, especially when it's raining."
  * "You made it look so easy."



The farmer laughs warmly.

  * "Ha ha, I do that every day. I bet this is your first time standing on a tractor, isn't it?"
  * "Actually, I've never seen a tractor before."
  * "Where do you come from?"
  * "Seoul."
  * "Seoul?"



The stranger's eyes getting bigger, he looks surprised, as if he expected a different answer.

  * "Yes, that's why this is all new territory for me."
  * "What brings you here then?"
  * "It's a long story..."



Jungkook doesn’t really know where to start.

  * "Although I'm dying to hear this longer story, we should check on your car first."
  * "Yes, that's a good idea."



The engine starts and the tractor starts moving. It's quite loud, but Jungkook doesn't mind. He stands right next to the farmer and enjoys the sight of the landscape kissed by the sun. It’s like a whole new world that gives him pleasure. He just sits on this jerking tractor and feels an unprecedented freedom. Both men are beaming over both ears as they drive across the field breathing in the fresh country air.

  * "Wohooo. That’s crazy!"



Jungkook calls full of verve and makes the farmer smile even more than before with his reaction.

  * "I'm glad you like it"
  * "It's so fun!"
  * "Over there, is that your car?"



Jungkook stops laughing when he recognizes his car in the ditch.

  * "Yes, that's it."
  * "Don't worry, we'll work something out."



That's also in Jungkook's mind, somehow, he has to come home again...although he wouldn't be averse to staying a little longer on this farm...or rather with this farmer. Arrived at the digging, the farmer first gets off the tractor. Jungkook follows him holding the handrail even tighter than before. The farmer grabs the rope and jumps into the ditch without hesitation."

  * "Wait-"



Jungkook doesn’t understand why he jumps down just like that.

  * "Everything’s fine. I'll attach the rope to the tow hook now. I think this should work."
  * "But how will you get back up?"
  * "I guess you'll have to pull me up this time."



"All right."

Jungkook is waiting until he has tied the rope and then extends his hand. Once again, their hands are perfectly angled. It almost feels like the farmer is stroking Jungkook's hand with his finger, but it must be his imagination, right? With all his strength Jungkook pulls the young man up again and almost falls to the ground, but he is supported by the farmer at the right moment.

  * "Thank you."
  * "You're a bit wobbly, are you okay?"
  * "Yes, I'm fine."



But actually, Jungkook feels anything but okay. It’s warm and he sweats. He notices how his cheeks blush and he doesn't like that at all.

  * "I’tt try to pull the car out of the ditch now with the tractor. You wait down here."
  * "Okay."



Jungkook steps aside and silently watches as the farmer attaches the rope to the tractor before he climbs onto his vehicle another time. The engine starts, the rope gets tighter and tighter and indeed, the car moves.

  * "It works!"



Jungkook calls excitedly as his car emerges from the ditch piece by piece. Finally, after a few minutes, the farmer has made it and jumps down from his tractor beaming with joy.

  * "I’m relieved!"



With a casual gait the farmer comes closer and closer to Jungkook. He watches him with a broad grin.

  * "I can't thank you enough today!"
  * "Don't thank me too soon. First check if the engine is running!"
  * "Yes, you're right."



Jungkook immediately sits down inside and hastily turns the car key. He breathes a sigh of relief when he hears the engine sound. Just as quickly as he got in, he gets out of his car again.

  * "Thank you, really!"



  * "You're welcome. I’m glad I could help.



Silently the farmer inspects the Mercedes Benz and Jungkook starts to feel uncomfortable. He has to tell him the truth and clear up the whole situation.

  * "I guess I owe you an explanation."



The farmer looks at Jungkook with an expectant look.

  * "To tell you the truth, I came here because of you."
  * "Because of me?"



Jungkook stuns him. 

  * "Exactly. My name is Jeon Jungkook, I’m the CEO of Gucci and I’m currently looking for Male models for my latest fashion collection. By chance I discovered the magazine that featured your farm products and... there was a picture of you."
  * "You...saw the magazine?"



He seems even more shocked than before.

  * "Yes, and... you impressed me immediately. I think you would be a great model. I wanted to make you an offer. Please come to Seoul for a few days and do a photoshoot for my company. That would mean a lot to me. I'll pay you well, I promise."



The farmer's look changes, a gentle smile forms on his face.

  * "Are you really sure about this? A farmer as a model for such a famous fashion company?"
  * "I was already sure before I met you, but after today I want you even more."



Jungkook realizes that his expression was a bit...well...directly and that he embarrasses the farmer one more time.

  * "I’d love to accept this offer if it means I will see you again."



This answer makes Jungkook even more happy than before.

  * "You can’t imagine how relieved I am right now."
  * "I expected a lot but I didn't expect you to be a CEO who is making me such an offer. But I look forward to see you again soon."
  * "The pleasure is all mine."



Jungkook takes his business card from the glove compartment and gives it to him.

  * "Call this number. My secretary will arrange the best possible appointments with you.



Their eyes meet again. This time they are like magnets that can't get away from each other. Something has changed since they know that this is not the last time, they have seen each other.

  * "Maybe I should slowly make my way home."



Since Jungkook knows that he will see the young man again, saying goodbye doesn’t seem so difficult to him anymore.

  * "Get home safely."



Jungkook gets into his car and leans out of the window shortly afterwards.

  * "Well then. Meet me at Gucci, Farmer."



With a smile on his face, the stranger replies:

  * "Kim Taehyung."



And is therefore no longer a stranger.


	4. The Meeting

[Bar]

  * "Wait…what?"



Jin gets tongue-tied.

  * "Yes, you heard it right."



Jungkook says with a mischievous smile as he enjoys a sip of his banana milk cocktail. Jin, in turn, holds his cocktail glass firmly in his hand so that he doesn't drop it from shock. He looks into the void with a questioning expression on his face and tries to let the story of Jungkook sink in.

  * "And that's how it all happened?"
  * "Exactly."



This time, Jungkook's gaze also glides past Jin as if he was fixating on a certain point in the bar...but in truth, he's just lost in his thoughts again and in a completely different place. To be more precise, on a farm two and a half hours away from him, which he visited just a few hours ago. Meanwhile it’s already 11 pm, but he did not want to wait until tomorrow. He just had to tell Jin as soon as possible.

  * "This farmer just agreed to do this shooting? Even though you didn't even tell him the salary? Wow...he must be really poor."
  * "I don't think that's the reason."



Jin gets wise.

  * "Oh yeah? What's the reason then?"



He asks curiously.

    * "At least not the money."


  * "What makes you sure about that? Let's face it, you didn't tell me everything, did ya?"



His friend keeps on asking, but Jungkook just wants to spare him certain details...among others the situation in the shower...the fantasies with the rope...his sexy butt. That's what you call ‘too much information’.

  * "You don't need to know everything."
  * "Aaaaalright, I got that."



Jin's expression changes like he wanted to say: "I know exactly what's going on here."

  * "What call may I look forward to?"
  * "Kim Taehyung."



As the name leaves his lips, the corners of Jungkook's mouth form a crescent moon. And he shines just like that. Jin is confused but somehow, he’s happy to see him this way.

  * "Of course, I'll let you know as soon as possible if he calls me tomorrow."



Jin's voice has a teasing undertone.

  * "Do you really think he'll call tomorrow?"



Jungkook asks skeptically, but Jin is confident.

  * "I think so, after all he accepted the offer without knowing anything about it. That's not something you just do."
  * "Yeah, maybe..."



The words of the farmer play over and over again in his head.

_"But I look forward to see you again soon."_

Is that really the reason? Jungkook wants it to be true.

  * "Jungkook, perhaps you should go to bed and continue dreaming there. You're not even here anymore, or is it the cocktail?"



Jungkook clears his throat.

  * "A lot has happened today. You're right, we should go home. Thanks for coming."
  * "Anytime. I think we should do this sort of thing more often. You really need to get out of your apartment more often."
  * "You're probably right."



[Jungkook's office]

The next day, Jin enters Jungkook's office in a good mood and almost gets a heart attack when he discovers the CEO at his desk chair. He presses his right hand against his chest, followed by a loud sigh.

  * "What the hell are you doing here?"



Jungkook doesn’t understand the question.

  * "I'm... sitting in my office?"



  * "It's not even 7 am. You're never usually there this early. My goodness."



His secretary is out of breath so he has to brace himself against the desk. He takes a deep breath and tries to calm down again.

  * "Is it so unusual for a CEO to show up at work much earlier than his employees?"
  * "I just wasn’t expecting that."
  * "Has he called yet?"



Jin's mischievous facial expression embarrasses Jungkook. Was the question too obvious?

  * "What?"



In retrospect, Jungkook would have preferred not to ask that question.

  * "So…THAT’S why you’re here that early, oooooor am I wrong?"
  * "I don't know what you mean."
  * "You want to know as soon as possible when Kim Taehyung calls, right?"



He's so right, but Jungkook can't admit it just like that.

  * "Bullshit. I just woke up a bit earlier than usual today."



Although Jungkook was alone in his bed last night, the farmer was with him the whole time. He couldn't stop thinking about him, he imagined his voice to fall asleep, he kept his blue sweater on to keep the smell in his nose. Jungkook hasn't slept as well as last night for a long time. In fact, he was awake early, but he still feels well rested.

  * "Sure."



Jin says with an ironic undertone. He doesn’t believe a single word.

*ringtone*

Both men looking panicked at Jin's trouser pocket seeing the outlines of his vibrating work cell phone. Carefully, Jin takes it out and looks at the display. He starts to grin broadly when he sees the unknown number.

  * "Answer it!!!"



Jungkook calls impatiently. Finally, Jin takes the call.

  * "Gucci Seoul, this is Kim Seokjin, how may I help you?"



*short break*

  * "Aaaah Mr. Kim, I've been expecting your call."



Jungkook opens his eyes wide and watches the phone conversation without batting an eyelid.

  * "Yes, Mr. Jeon already told me. He couldn't stop talking about you."



What is he doing? Jungkook tries to gesticulate frantically with his hands that Jin should hold back.

  * "That's right, he found you in this magazine, but he told me that you would look even better in real life than on the photo."



*clap* Jungkook strikes himself with the open palm against the forehead and leaves even a red imprint. He can't believe what is happening.

  * "In any case, we are very pleased that you have accepted the offer and agreed to the photoshoot. But before we talk about the possible dates, you should know some important information. You will of course be picked up by a cab and brought back home. We will also pay the hotel you’ll stay; it’s located directly opposite our company. Since you already have such a long journey, two days would probably not be worth it. I recommend a stay in Seoul for at least three nights. I'm sure Mr. Jeon would be happy about it too."



Jin is as happy as a little child when he sees Jungkook's shocked face. He shakes his head in disbelief as if he didn't want to believe it. His reaction confirms Jin’s suspicion.

  * "Oh, did you say today?"



This time Jungkook even jumps up hectically from his desk chair.

  * "Y-yes, that shouldn't be a problem. I'll make all the arrangements for you, Mr. Kim. You'll be expected today, and we'll send a cab out for you immediately. Thank you very much for the call."



Jin hangs up and looks happily in Jungkook's direction. If eyes could kill, Jin wouldn’t have survived his look.

  * "You're fired, Jin."
  * "Oh, stop talking nonsense. It was a good talk."



Jin just can't take his CEO seriously and has to pull himself together.

  * "I'll get my own coffee today."



Jungkook leaves the office angry and Jin can't hold back his laughter any longer. It amuses him to see his friend like this. Normally, the CEO of Gucci doesn't show much emotions, but right now he's acting like a teenager who's about to discover his sexuality. Jin can't wait to meet Kim Taehyung and see them in action together.

[Cafeteria]

Jungkook stands in front of the coffee machine and scratches the back of his head with his right hand. Lisa is on her way to a meeting until she notices Jungkook and stops right next to him. At first, she watches him silently until she understands what is going on.

Jungkook gets a fright when he suddenly perceives a woman's voice.

  * "Which coffee do you want?"



Lisa asks nicely.

  * "Actually, I just wanted a café latte... but these are too many buttons."



With a smile on her face, Lisa comes closer and presses the appropriate button. Jungkook bites his lower lip in shame...a CEO who can't even operate a coffee machine...how embarrassing.

  * "Thanks."
  * "You're welcome, I'll keep it to myself."



In fact, Lisa can always be relied upon. Jin on the other hand would probably have secretly recorded a video and sent it around with thousands of laughing smileys. Sure, he can be relied on...but in a different way. Jungkook was actually mad at Jin for a short moment. Usually he brings him the coffee every morning, but this time, Jungkook was too proud for that. But actually, Jungkook is not angry anymore. He himself thinks that he made an unnecessary fuss during the phone call...but on the other hand, Jin could have worded some things in a different way.

  * "Is everything okay?"



Lisa asks anxiously as Jungkook once again looks around lost in thoughts.

  * "Hmm? Oh, sorry...I'm a little nervous."
  * "Nervous?"
  * "The farmer from the magazine. You remember?"
  * "Yes, of course."
  * "He's coming today."



Lisa looks surprised but not in a negative sense. She wouldn't have thought that Jungkook would organize a meeting that quickly and that the farmer would actually come over here.

\- "Wow...that's great! Congratulations...I guess?"

Nevertheless, she doesn't really know what to say.

  * "I can hardly wait for his shooting. You'll understand when you see him."
  * "I'm looking forward to getting to know him. Listen, I have to go now, I have a meeting in a few minutes."
  * "I'm sorry, I've held you up."
  * "No, it’s fine, see you later."



When Jungkook finally gets his well-deserved coffee, he goes back to his office. He prepares the contract for the farmer, looking at the clock over and over again as if the time was only moving in slow motion. Two more hours until he arrives would be realistic, but he wishes he was there already. He decides to wait down in the lobby for the rest of the time. There will certainly be people chatting him up so that time will pass more quickly. Besides, he has the best view of the entrance and exit from there. So, he can't miss the arrival of the farmer.

[Two hours later]

Of course, all sorts of people talked to him. But in the end, he could finally take a seat on a comfortable sofa. Jin has been keeping him company for a while and is waiting for the arrival of the future model as impatiently as Jungkook. But the CEO is worlds more excited and nervously drinks one glass of water after another.

Suddenly Jin's gaze changes and his eyes widen. His mouth is open as a soft "wow" comes over his lips. One woman after the other, as well as one or two men share this reaction in the background. Jungkook doesn’t escape the reactions of his employees. For him, there could be only one explanation...Kim Taehyung...he’s there. With a pounding heartbeat he slowly turns his upper body to the side to keep the exit in view. The glass door opens abruptly and a beautiful man enters. It’s magical how quickly their eyes meet and keep sticking together.

He looks incredibly good, Jungkook could look at him for hours. This plain black sweater and casual white pants in combination with color-coordinated sneakers and a noble wristwatch on his left wrist...nobody could even guess that this good-looking man is a farmer in real life. His straight brown hair looks even more groomed than his own. How can someone be that perfect? Taehyung's serious look is replaced by a gentle smile, as if his nervousness is diminishing the closer, he gets to Jungkook.

  * "Who’s that?"
  * "He's handsome!"



All the female voices in the background make Jungkook grin, he can fully understand all the excitement around this young man. Carefully he stands up to welcome the farmer.

Meanwhile, Jin's gaze wanders alternately to Jungkook-Taehyung-Jungkook-Taehyung...what's going on here? This sexual tension between these men is real and can’t be unseen. Only the popcorn is missing and the show can begin. Jin didn't miss Lisa's looks from a distance. Now she seems to realize why Jungkook wanted this farmer so bad for his shooting. Is this the calm before the storm? Or the beginning of a drama with Jin as a side character in the middle? Jungkook in turn completely ignores all other people except Taehyung. They haven't taken their eyes off each other for even a second. When Taehyung stands in front of him, Jungkook finally returns his smile, so that both of them face each other dreamily.

  * "Mr. Jeon."
  * "Mr. Kim."



Jin can't help but interfere. All people around are already eyeing them. There shouldn’t be any unnecessary talk. The sparks are sparking around them like fireworks.

  * "Mr. Kim. Welcome at Gucci. We already talked on the phone this morning."



He holds out his hand and thus manages to attract his attention.

Jungkook doesn't seem to like this at all looking at their handshake with a grim look.

  * "I will accompany you to the office, where you can discuss everything in peace with Mr. Jeon."



"In peace" was probably the keyword and Jungkook is beginning to understand what's going on. The entire hall seems to have stopped, as a movie were paused. Jungkook feels really eaten up by the amount of looks. Jin is right, too much attention isn’t good, he’s aware of that now.

  * "Alright. Meet me at my office in a few minutes."



Jungkook says in a serious tone, but this doesn't scare the farmer away at all.

  * "I’m looking forward to it."



Taehyung answers with a grin and then makes his way to the visitors' elevator together with Jin. Jungkook remains confused. Damn it, why do these words make his stomach tingle, what the hell is that? Why does it make him so happy? He takes a deep breath and tries to pull himself together. In an inconspicuous quick step, he walks towards the staff elevator to arrive at the office before they do.

A few minutes later he greets them from his desk.

  * "I will leave you alone now."



Jin says in a professional tone. No more teasing, he has understood what is going on here. Whatever it is between these two men...it’s something special and he doesn't want to interfere any further. He closes the office door and walks away thoughtfully.

  * "Please sit down."



In the few minutes available to him, Jungkook prepared a chair right on the opposite of his own. The farmer gratefully takes a seat.

  * "Thank you very much."
  * "Did you have a good trip?"
  * "Yes, it was very pleasant."



During the small talk, Taehyung looks around the office curiously. Jungkook doesn't miss his enthusiastic look. He asks proudly:

  * "Do you like my office?"
  * "It’s very impressive. I never thought I would sit in a building like this."
  * "But luckily you're here now."
  * "Only thanks to you."



That voice...that charisma...that smell...he wears a tart perfume that matches Jungkook's taste and takes him completely out of concept. But Jungkook tries not to forget why he’s here at all.

  * "That reminds me, we haven't talked about your payment yet. We should write your salary in the contract."



Silence. Jungkook doesn’t understand what’s going on. Why the farmer doesn’t say anything?

  * "Is everything okay?"



He carefully follows.

  * "Is it possible not to include salary in the contract?"
  * "Sorry?"



Jungkook thinks he heard wrong.

  * "It would make me feel better."
  * "But... why? You're doing a photoshoot for Gucci... we're talking about a large amount of money."
  * "You don't understand me."
  * "No, I don't."



What's happening?

  * "You can't possibly do this for free! That’s impossible!"
  * "That's not what I'm saying either, but..."
  * "But what?"



Jungkook wished that he would finally speak straight.

  * "I can't tell it now."
  * "What can't you tell me?"
  * "Well, if I told you now, I wouldn't say I can't do that."



Makes sense... but what is he trying to say?

  * "I'll ask you straight out, what do you want?"
  * "I would like us to return to this subject the day I leave."
  * "Are you sure about that?"
  * "I'm sure."



Jungkook is skeptical, but he wants to grant his wish. He takes the contract out of his desk drawer and places it with a pen so that Taehyung can sign it.

  * "Alright...maybe we should take a look at the contract together first-"
  * *signs*
  * "What are you doing?"
  * "I'm signing it."
  * "But... you haven't even looked at the contract! You don't even know what it says and you're just signing it blind?"



Jungkook is stunned and lets Taehyung feel this with facial expressions and gestures.

  * "I don’t need to read this. I trust you."



Jungkook doesn't know how to answer. He just looks at him wordlessly.

  * "I'm really happy to be here."



Why does he keep saying that?

  * "Mr. Kim. I promise you nothing will be missing here. My staff will be at your disposal all the time. If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to contact me. I want you to feel comfortable here at my company."
  * "I have no doubts."



Unbelievable how this farmer drives the CEO of Gucci crazy. Actually, Jungkook doesn't want him to leave. But somehow, he just needs some time to think...to catch his breath...because this man definitely takes his breath away and he doesn't know how to deal with it at all.

  * "You should slowly check in at the hotel. Tomorrow you are expected at the stylists at 8 am. Just ask at the reception desk, you'll find out where you have to go then."
  * "Thank you for your efforts. Then I’m gonna leave now."



Slowly he gets up and Jungkook's eyes follow him wherever he goes.

  * "See you tomorrow. Good night, Mr. Jeon."
  * "Good night, Mr. Kim."



He watches him until he closes the door behind. Though he’s gone, Jungkook's heart still beats wildly.

Taehyung walks down the hall towards the elevator. He presses the button and waits for the sliding doors to open. He gets a fright when he sees a beautiful brown-haired woman with bangs in the elevator. Lisa is also surprised to see the farmer in front of Jungkook's office so late. Lisa smiles slightly and slowly gets out of the elevator. She pulls out her magnetic card from her wallet to activate the elevator. Right at this moment Taehyung realizes that he’s not in the visitors' elevator, but in the staff elevator. They say nothing, their glances speak enough. Taehyung nods thankfully, Lisa smiles as if she wanted to answer: "You're welcome." The doors close again and Lisa continues on her way to Jungkook's office.


	5. The Shooting

[Office]

The CEO of Gucci is thoughtfully looking outside the window. Although the farmer has left the office seconds ago, Jungkook’s still so excited that he almost feels sick. He hopes that his heartbeat will slow down as he takes a deep breath and tries to breathe calmly. Just when he feels that his breathing technique is working, there is a knock at the door. He flinches and his heart rate rises again. What if Taehyung came back?

  * "Jungkook?"



Somehow Jungkook is disappointed to hear a woman's voice. Secretly, he wished it was Taehyung. It's some kind of paradox since he was the one who sent him away. Jungkook himself no longer understands what he wants and is lost in confusion.

  * "May I come in?"
  * "Yes."



Lisa enters the office with a shy smile. She quietly closes the door behind her and approaches the CEO. He seems unimpressed and shows little reaction. Yes, she’s beautiful. Yes, she’s cute. Yes, she’s an excellent model. But she’s not Kim Taehyung.

  * "May I sit down?"
  * "Of course."



The moment Lisa sits across from him, Jungkook realizes how little attention he has paid to her over the past few days. The guilty conscience creeps in and Jungkook feels the duty to make amends.

  * "I know it’s already late. But there's something I've wanted to ask you for days. You always seemed busy and I didn't want to bother you."



Jungkook has no idea what Lisa wants.

  * "I'm sorry I didn't make time for you."
  * “Please don't apologize. You had a lot to do.”



Lisa seems nervous. Instead of looking at Jungkook, she looks embarrassed at the floor. Really EVERYBODY could interpret these signals, but Jungkook is standing on the tube and is going through the possibilities that he thinks are plausible: New contract? Salary increase? A vacation? 

  * "Would you like to be my wedding accompaniment at my best friend's wedding?"



I'm sorry, what? Jungkook was expecting a lot but not this question. He's so stunned, his jaws are dropping. He doesn't know what to say at first. For Lisa, this silence means a clear "No".

  * "Alright…I got that. I'm sorry for taking your time."



She gets up and turns her back on Jungkook.

  * "Wait!"



Hopefully she looks over her right shoulder in Jungkook’s direction.

  * "I was just surprised because I didn't expect something like that."



Jungkook doesn’t know what he’s doing. But it’s enough to bring back Lisa's smile.

  * "So... it’s a yes?"



Hesitantly, Jungkook gives his answer.

  * "Yes, I will accompany you."
  * "Really? Wow, thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."



Lisa is so excited; she even puts her hands over her mouth.

  * "The wedding is two weeks from Saturday."
  * "I’ll write it down."



Lisas euphoria isn’t mutual.

  * "Is everything okay? You look kind of exhausted."
  * "I am. I'm sorry. It's been a long day."
  * "I see…I'd better be going, then. Good night."
  * "Good night, Lisa."



Before she leaves the office, Lisa turns to Jungkook with a smile. But for Jungkook it’s difficult to return it. What just happened here? And why is Jungkook so uncomfortable with this? Lisa is a good friend; she has been for years. He could easily do her a favor and accompany her to a wedding...what's the big deal? Nobody is interested in what Jungkook does in his free time anyway. But what bothers him the most is the fact that when Lisa asked him the question, he immediately thought of the farmer. What will Taehyung think when he hears about this? That Jungkook and Lisa are dating? And why the hell does that bother him so much? He doesn't want him to think that and that's what made him so insecure. It was a short circuit reaction. Just in the moment he realized that he doesn't want it because of Taehyung, he agreed. Why? Because he is slowly beginning to understand what is going on with him and it’s hard for him to accept it.

[The next day]

Jungkook keeps running until he finally reaches the Gucci building completely out of breath. It was a restless night and he barely got an eye closed. Of course, he forgot to set the alarm clock and of course his car decided not to start this morning. That speaks for itself: Today can't be a good day! But he wanted to be at the photo shooting of Taehyung so badly. The clock shows 9:30 am. Damn, the styling was at 8:00 am. The shooting has surely started already. On the direct way he continues walking towards the reception.

  * "Good morning. Where’s the photo shooting of Mr. Kim taking place? I’m talking about Kim Taehyung."
  * "Good morning Mr. Jeon. Wait...I'll check...oh yes, here. Room 312."
  * "Thank you very much."



He keeps walking to the elevator. Maybe he’s lucky and gets at least a little part of the shooting. After all, this is what he's been waiting for. He really wants to see this farmer as a model, he can't miss that under any circumstances.

[Room 312]

Jungkook opens the door and crashes into the room. Just as fast as he entered it, just as fast he stops on the spot. The sight of the farmer stuns him and causes his body to stop completely, as if he were paralyzed. Taehyungs hair is wavy and darker than usual. It looks so fluffy that Jungkook would love to glide through the strands with his fingers. His eyes are observing the farmer from head to toe, he can't get enough of his beauty. How he’s sitting there on the chair and casually looking to the side...a dream.

And then there’s this elegant beige suit. It’s Jungkook’s favorite piece of the latest Gucci collection. Damn, he looks so hot in it. All eyes in the room are on this farmer, and Jungkook doesn't even think about taking his eyes off him. This man isn’t only a farmer, he’s not just a model, he’s the most handsome man Jungkook has ever seen. When he gets up to continue posing standing up, Jungkook escapes a quiet "Wow". His broad shoulders are shown to advantage by the suit. And that look in his eyes... what the hell is that?

Jungkook recognizes a completely new personality in Taehyung. He’s no longer the innocent sweet farmer from the magazine, no, this man is sexy and dangerous. His looks make everyone weak, especially Jungkook. The thunderstorm of flashes makes him look like a famous K-pop star. The only thing what’s missing is the screaming of fan girls and fan boys Jungkook would definitely belong to. No matter what pose Taehyung does, the photographers are thrilled. Whether with one hand in his trouser pocket, with crossed arms or with both hands resting on his hips, he undoubtedly masters every single position. When he then straightens his collar with both hands, it's over for Jungkook. He drifts off and once again sinks into his fantasies. This time, Taehyung not only straightens his collar, but also slides his hands even further down so that he finally tears the jacket off his body. With an intimate look, he looks directly into Jungkook’s eyes, unbuttoning his shirt further and further from top to bottom. With these thoughts Jungkook suddenly begins to feel his own body again. The erection in his pants interrupts his fantasies abruptly. Panicked, he looks down at himself. At the sight of the truth, he leaves room 312 as quickly as possible.

[Toilet]

Jungkook took the next best toilet that could be found in the corridor. At that moment he didn't care if it was a guest or staff toilet. The main thing was that he could lock himself in as quickly as possible. Now he can wait in peace until the swelling in his pants disappears. Meanwhile he leans against the closed door with his head down. This is the very first time something like this has happened to him in public… and to that because of a man. Before Jungkook knew Taehyung, he never thought it could be possible to feel attracted by a man. Of course, he also found other men handsome, but he never fantasized about a man in that way. He has to talk to someone about it, he can't stand it any longer. Jungkook pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and dials the number of his secretary.

[Office]

Jin is sitting across the desk from his CEO.

  * "What's wrong, Jungkook?"
  * "I'm really trying, but I just can't."



Jungkook sounds desperate and worries Jin for a moment.

  * "What are you trying to do?"
  * "Not to fall in love with him."



After these words, Jin smiles with relief. Finally, his friend noticed what he had already realized a long time ago.

  * "Why are you smiling?"
  * "I knew it."
  * "What do you mean?"



Jungkook has no explanation for that.

  * "Your eyes tell."
  * "My eyes?"
  * "The way you looked at him…I have no words to describe it. You looked at him as if he’s the most beautiful thing in the world. When you look at him, nothing else matters to you. You just block out everything and everyone else. And in my opinion, this is mutual. After all, I've seen the way he looks at you too."



Jungkook is thinking about Jin's words. The thought that he's not the only one feeling this way brings a smile to his face. But the next thought pulls the corners of his mouth down again.

  * "Is it really okay?"
  * "Jungkook, please talk to me in full sentences. What's okay?"
  * "Well, that I'm…into a... man and…"
  * "God, of course it's okay!!! What shouldn’t be okay about it?"



Jin interrupts him getting upset. 

  * "People will talk..."
  * "Yes, of course they'll talk, and most of all, they'll cry that two handsome men like you are no longer available for dating. You both are going to be the number one Korea Power Couple, and the whole world will be either jealous or crazy about you."



Jungkook can't help but giggle. 

  * "Mark my words! I mean it!"
  * "Jin, you're crazy."
  * "But I'm right."
  * "So where do we go from here?"



*knocking*

  * "Mr. Jeon, are you there?"



That's Taehyung's voice, unmistakable. Jungkook opens his eyes wide looking at Jin searching for help. But he just grins contentedly and bends over the table to whisper the following words into Jungkook's ear

  * "I have the feeling that it will continue all by itself with you two. Just let it happen."



After these words he gets up and walks towards the door. When he opens it, he sees the frightened farmer in front of him.

  * "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in a conversation. I didn't mean to interrupt."



Jin smiles at him friendly.

  * "Don't worry, Mr. Kim. We just finished. Go in, Mr. Jeon is already expecting you."



Politely, they both say goodbye to each other and Taehyung enters the office confused.

  * "Mr. Jeon, you were expecting me?"



For a short moment Jungkook has no idea what he could mean by that, but the next moment he realizes that this could only have been Jin who put that into his head.

  * *clearing throat* "Yes, indeed. What a coincidence. Um...I wanted to ask you what you thought of the photoshoot today. Did everything work out? Did you feel good?"
  * "Thanks for asking. Yeah, it was great, and I had a lot of fun."
  * "I'm glad you liked it."



Taehyung is taking Jin's previous place.

  * "You wanted to ask me something too, Mr. Kim?"
  * "Yes, I was just wondering why you didn't come to the shooting."



Jungkook is trying to make up an excuse in record time.

  * "Oh, I was there."
  * "You were? I didn't notice you."



The farmer seems disappointed.

  * "Well, I wasn't there from the beginning. I had another important meeting, so I couldn't join you until later. The fact that you didn't notice me just shows that you did a good job."
  * "But...after the shooting you weren't there either..."



Correct...but Jungkook can hardly say that he had to fight with a swollen member in the toilet.

  * "That’s right... I... got a call ...an important call, I had to take it."



Damn, if Jungkook would hear himself, he would also think that this is nothing more than a stupid excuse. He doesn't want Taehyung to feel that he doesn't care about him. The opposite is the case, there is nothing more important to Jungkook right now. And this is exactly what Jungkook is trying to show him.

  * "May I invite you to enjoy a cup of coffee?"



He asks shyly and makes the farmer smile immediately.

  * "Yes, I'd love to."



This was the answer Jungkook was hoping for.

[Corridor]

Both men stare confusedly at the red light on the elevator. Why is Jungkook’s magnetic card not recognized?

  * "A technical malfunction?"
  * "Possibly. I'll tell Jin to call the engineer."



Jungkook starts typing the corresponding message on his cell phone.

  * "Jin?"



Taehyung asks critically.

  * "Oh, my secretary, Kim Seokjin."
  * "I see."
  * "Well, it looks like we'll have to use the guest elevator next door."



[Elevator]

Luckily, this elevator works without a magnetic card and can therefore be used by anyone. For a short moment Jungkook imagines what it would be like to get stuck in an elevator with Taehyung. But just as quickly he represses this thought again, so the mishap of this morning doesn’t happen again. It’s really hard for him not to dive back into his wild imagination. Floor by floor, more and more people are getting into the elevator. Logically, if the staff elevator isn’t working. It gets tighter and the two young men move closer together. Jungkook tries to stay cool but in reality, he’s so nervous that you can see the throbbing heartbeat in his carotid artery. If it wasn't so loud through the crowd, you would most likely hear the sound of his heartbeat too.

*ping*

This time a woman with a pram appears behind the sliding door. With a disappointed look, she lowers her head at the sight of the full elevator. She seems to have been standing there for quite some time. 

  * "We'll figure something out."



Taehyung steps forward to help the woman getting the stroller into the elevator. The other people are anything but enthusiastic about his idea and just squeeze themselves together even more. Most of the guests don't even recognize Jungkook. By now he’s being squashed to the left and right by some strangers. Taehyung lets the woman in first and then carefully pulls the pram behind her. This time he stands with his back turned to Jungkook and almost stepped on his feet. Taehyung's neck is right in front of his nose. Jungkook remembers to have heard that this is where the body odor is the most intense. He inconspicuously tries to inhale Taehyungs scent and even manages to completely block out the smell of sweat in the elevator. He smells so unbelievably good; he would love to massage the neck and hear his soft moans. Jungkook shakes his head quickly to get rid of this thought. Not now, please not now...he notices how he gets warmer and warmer. But of course, the cuddly bear has to fall out of the stroller, so Taehyung OF COURSE has to bend over to lift him up! Panic. Alarm. Mayday. Jungkook’s thoughts are just about to crash completely.

He can't control it; he knows exactly what's going on in his pants. The crowd may be his shield right now, but what happens when they step out the elevator and Taehyung’s going to see him in this state?


	6. The Talk

When the elevator doors open, Jungkook runs past Taehyung as if he was running for his life. By trying to escape, he even hits him accidently on the shoulder, but Taehyung just stands frozen on the spot looking at him in confusion. Jungkook has no time to turn around, no time for explanations. In the end he disappears again on the toilet. Who would have thought that this would be a refuge for him one day? He locks up behind him and gasps for air, this sprint has got him really out of breath. Damn...how could he be able to face Taehyung again? He just ran away without saying anything...how silly this whole situation is. Did Jungkook screw up? But he couldn't risk the farmer seeing him in that condition. That was close... very close. Jungkook flinches when he suddenly hears the door slam.

  * "Mr. Jeon?"



It's Taehyung and he sounds worried. He actually seems to have run after him.

  * "Mr. Jeon? Are you okay? What happened?"



Jungkook's lips curve into a gentle smile. It's a nice feeling that the farmer is worried about him.

  * "Mr. Kim. I'm sorry."



Taehyung follows the voice and knocks on the toilet door several times.

  * "Is everything okay? Should I get help?"
  * "No, don't worry."



Jungkook is beyond help, his heart is going to explode and Kim Taehyung's sweet, caring behavior doesn't make it any better.

  * "The stuffy air in the elevator bothered me and then this nausea came out of nowhere. I thought I was going to throw up, so I had to hurry."
  * "Should I stay with you until you feel better?"



What a question, Jungkook would like Taehyung to never leave again. Just staying by his side, that’s all he needs to be happy.

  * "Please don't go."



It's a real pity that Jungkook doesn't get to see Taehyung's grin at this moment. And so, the two men stand alone in this small bathroom, back to back with nothing but the door separating them. So close and yet so far away.

  * "You want to go for a little walk with me? Fresh air will make you feel better."



Jungkook isn’t averse to this suggestion at all. A walk is even nicer than drinking coffee together. Somehow...more private? Just the two of them...a nice thought.

  * "I like the idea. I already feel better…a little bit."
  * "I'm relieved, really. I was worried."



Now he has even pronounced it and is pulling the corners of Jungkook’s mouth even higher.

  * "Don't worry about me. I’m fine...thanks to you."



The last three words Jungkook whispered unconsciously, although they were only supposed to happen in his head.

  * "What did you say?"
  * "Nothing. I'm coming out now."



Jungkook opens the door looking deeply into Taehyung's eyes. Even if he was really nauseous, that look alone would have been enough to make him forget any pain.

[Yeouido Park]

Yeoudio Park is located directly in front of the Gucci building. It’s a small and cozy place which brings at least a bit of green to Seoul.

Along the lake, the two men walk side by side enjoying the warm sunrays on their skin. The skyscrapers and trees are reflected in the crystal-clear water. Together with the bright colors of the leaves a beautiful scenery is created. In fact, Jungkook has never seen this park as it was on this day. Is it because of Taehyung? It's as if his presence alone makes everything better.

  * "Seoul is very beautiful."



Taehyung says dreamily as he enjoys the nature to the fullest.

  * "Your farm is beautiful, too."



With these words, Jungkook makes the farmer smile embarrassed. He probably doesn't hear that every day, especially not from a CEO. In the end, two completely different worlds, two completely different men crossed their paths. Who would have thought that this meeting would ignite such a firework of emotions?

  * "I didn't expect that answer."
  * "But I'm serious."



Jungkook’s noticing Taehyung suddenly sinking into thoughts. He carefully follows up.

  * "Are you alright?"
  * "Well... there's something I can't get out of my head."



What could he mean?

  * "Do you want to talk about it?"
  * "I need to talk to you about this."
  * "Oh."



Jungkook's heart skips a beat. Taehyung sounds serious.

  * "Does it have anything to do with me?"
  * "Yeah..."



This answer brings Jungkook to stop immediately, Taehyung walks a few more steps until he does the same turning slowly to the man behind him. The panic is written all over the CEO’s face. It’s like a scene from a romantic movie. The ducks are swimming on the lake, the birds are flying from tree to tree and every now and then a butterfly lands on a flower. Two men stand opposite each other in a deserted park, as if the first love confession was about to take place. Granted, the scenery and atmosphere would be perfect for this.

  * "Maybe we should sit on a bench."



Jungkook nods wordlessly and follows the farmer to the next bench, just a few steps away. They sit down and leave not an inch of space between them. Like magnets, their bodies keep finding each other. Jungkook is afraid of what is coming next. Could Taehyung have noticed something? For a few seconds they both quietly watch a small family of ducks on the lake, until Taehyung finally breaks the silence.

  * "Tomorrow I'll be gone again."



Jungkook carefully turns his head to the side to watch the farmer, but his gaze is not returned. Saddened by the thought that Taehyung will soon be gone, he lets him continue talking without interrupting.

  * "I told you that I wanted to talk about my payment the day I leave. But the more I think about it, the more unfair it seems to me."



Jungkook feels an enormous stress. He finally wants to know what the farmer is talking about.

  * "To be honest, I'm afraid of your answer. That's why I keep putting it off..."



He can no longer stand it.

  * "Mr. Kim. We can talk about this. How much money do you want? It can't be that much."
  * "You still don't get it, I'm not in it for the money."
  * "I told you before, you can't..."
  * "Three nights."



Taehyung interrupts him and Jungkook feels the goose bumps spreading on his neck.

  * "Three nights"?



Jungkook must swallow first. Damn it... that was very direct. As much as he would like to, he can't just sleep with him like that? Something is going very wrong right now and the inner panic is about to break out again.

  * "You showed me your world, I'll show you mine."



W-wait. What?

  * "W-what do you mean?"



Finally, their eyes meet again. Jungkook’s eyes have been waiting longingly for this moment.

  * "I was part of YOUR world. A model in YOUR company. Three nights are a long time and time is worth much more than money. So, show me, I’ll show you. Come into MY world. To MY farm. Three nights, that's all I want."



Jungkook slowly averts his eyes from Taehyung. He doesn't know what to say. He quickly represses the fact that the first thing he thought of was sex...he's almost embarrassed. Nevertheless, he is completely overwhelmed by the whole situation. What’s right, what’s wrong? Can he even make a difference?

  * "I knew that I would surprise you with this request and that you needed more time to think about it. I’ll give you the time. I'm sorry, but it just felt right to ask right here and now."



Taehyung stands up, Jungkook's gaze is following him.

  * "I better go now. I'll see you tomorrow."
  * "Where are you going?"



That's the only thing Jungkook still gets over his lips.

  * "I don't know yet, just somewhere."



The farmer smiles one last time before turning his back, leaving Jungkook speechlessly. His silhouette gets smaller and smaller until it finally disappears completely. Jungkook, the CEO of Gucci, stays behind and faces the battle between head and heart. 

[Jin's office]

A few minutes later Jin's phone rings. When Jungkook’s name appears on the display, Jin escapes an annoyed "Finally!"

  * "Jungkook, where are y-?"
  * "Cancel all my appointments for today."
  * "I…I can't just do that!"
  * "Just say I became ill or something."



Jin rolls his eyes turning his office chair on its own axis on the same time.

  * "Jungkook, damn it! It can't go on like this. Some of this is really important business."
  * "I can't think right now and so I can't be taken serious by anyone. Believe me, it's the best."
  * "What happened?"
  * "It's a longer story. I can't tell you today. It's better if no one sees me today."
  * "But-"
  * "It remains so. I’m sick. See you tomorrow."
  * "Jung-" *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*



He hung up. Jin slaps his work cell phone against his forehead. It’s not working as he wants it to. This Kim Taehyung is messing everything up. Jungkook never cancelled appointments, he didn’t even know illness. How is Jin going to manage all this on his own? Full of confusion, he doesn't even realize that he's not alone in the office anymore.

  * „Any problems?“



Jin drops the cell phone in shock, although this voice isn’t unknown to him. After he picks it up again, he looks up and can hardly believe his eyes.

  * "Hobi?"
  * "Jin, it's been a long time!"



Jung Hoseok, better known as Hobi, studied together with Jungkook and recently took over the management of a subsidiary of Prada in South Korea.

He and Jin again attended the same school and have been friends ever since. The world can be small sometimes. There was a time when the three of them did a lot together. However, for professional reasons, Hoseok often had to travel to Italy, sometimes for months at a time. Nevertheless, the friendship remained.

  * "Hobi, you’re my hope! Please, you must help me, he drives me crazy!"



Hoseok must laugh at the sight of the pitiful secretary.

  * "What did Jungkookie do this time?"



[Next day - office]

Unsuspecting who wanted to visit him yesterday, Jungkook’s sitting at his office desk again. He doesn't know that Jin is no longer the only one who’s privy to the drama. But the real dilemma, he has yet to confess to Jin. He spent the whole afternoon and the whole night thinking about Taehyung's untypical "payment" and actually came to a decision. Who won? Head or heart? Jin should be the first to know. But not now, because right now there are more important things to clarify. Jungkook has all the pictures from the photo shoot on hand, printed and edited. As the CEO, he’s entitled to choose the photo for the front page of the latest fashion magazine. The problem: One picture is more beautiful than the other. He can't stop smiling while watching these photos of Taehyung, but he knows that he has to make a decision soon. Little by little he starts to sort out some copies. Of course they don't go into the paper trash, no, they go into Jungkok's private collection. One photo after the other disappears into his drawer, until finally only one remains on the table.

  * "That’s the one."



Jungkook whispers to himself as he holds the photo to look at it from close up. No one will believe him that this man is a farmer and not a professional model. If Jungkook were a comic figure, hearts would jump out of his eyes. He could look at Taehyung for hours, but he can't, because another conversation lies ahead.

*knocking*

  * "Come in."



Jungkook has already reckoned with Jin, but not with his companion, who enters the office first. Jungkook doubts his vision for a short moment when he recognizes his old friend.

  * "Hobi? For real?"



His laughter continues and he stands up to embrace his friend warmly.

  * "Jungkook, hey. I was supposed to visit you yesterday."



Jin closes the door behind him with a happy expression on his face. It’s a great feeling for all three to be together again. It has been far too long.

  * "What are you doing here? I never expected to see you here!"
  * "I haven't seen you for a long time and wanted to hear what's new. Jin told me a few things."



Jungkook looks at Jin with a critical eye.

  * "Don't look at me like that. If you're going to behave so conspicuously, Hobi might know as well. Without him, I would have been lost yesterday after you had to change all your plans again."



Actually, he's right. Jungkook can't blame him and addresses the next question directly to his old fellow student.

  * "What do you know?"
  * "Well, a farmer named Kim Taehyung seems to have stolen your heart. Jin showed me pictures and I have to say...wow…he’s really handsome."



Jungkook smiles to himself, almost proudly, when he hears these words coming out Hobi's mouth.

  * "Amazing, all you have to do is talking about him and you're lost in your dream world."
  * "I told ya, ha ha."



Jungkook interrupts the laughter.

  * "I wanted to talk to you anyway Jin but now that Hobi is here, I can tell you both."
  * "Gee, what's next?"



Jin suspects bad things.

  * "I won't come back to work this week. I'll go with Kim Taehyung to his farm and stay there for three nights."



The two friends lose their laughter faster than they’d like to. 

  * "This is a bad joke, right?"



Jin tries to stay calm.

  * "Three nights for three nights, it's fair."
  * "Do you really think this is going to work? Usually, you plan your vacation months in advance."



Hobi is holding back from the discussion for now. Actually, he just wanted to surprise his old friends. He hadn't thought that such a drama awaited him.

  * "Jin..."
  * "Do you know how much work it is to just reorganize everything? You can't close the company down now; it has to keep running. How am I supposed to keep an overview? You can't do this to me."
  * "Jin... please. I wouldn't do this if I didn't think you could do it."



Those puppy-dog eyes are making Jin weak, so he'll put his hands over his head.

  * "Shit man. You really like him, don't you?"



Jungkook looks embarrassed at the floor.

  * "I think I do..."
  * "Daaaaaamn. I want to be the last one to stop you from being happy."



Hobi watches the conversation with a smile and doesn’t want to hold back any longer.

  * "Jungkook, go ahead."



Both men turn to him with their mouths open. Neither of them expected such an answer from Hoseok.

  * "Hobi?"



Jin no longer understands the world.

  * "No, seriously. Jungkook, do what you want for once. If the farmer makes you happy, spend more time with him. Take the chance to get to know him better."



Jungkook smiles gently. He’s touched by Hobi's reaction.

  * "And Jin, don't worry, I'll help you. After all, I'm officially on vacation and I wanted to use this time to visit you anyway. And if Jungkook would rather milk cows and go hunting for eggs...balls or whatever-"
  * "HOBI!"



Jungkook calls outraged turning red within seconds. Jin in turn can’t stop giggling.

  * "Yes, it's true, but that's none of our business. Well, my point is that I spend more time with you when Jungkook isn't here."



Hoseok wiggles his eyebrows as he flirts with Jin for fun. He goes into the game and plays around with Hoseok's collar. Jungkook on the other hand is just grateful and relieved.

  * "Thanks, Hobi. You’re really our sunshine."
  * "Our hope."
  * "Come on, guys. That's what friends should be there for."



[One hour later]

Jungkook is just waiting longingly for the knock on his office door. After all, he’s expecting someone very specific and he knows that this conversation between them will change everything.

His heart beats like crazy at the thought that Taehyung is about to enter the office and he can finally give him his answer.

*knocking*

This sound is like music in his ears. He excitedly licks his lips and shouts with a broad grin: "Come in!" His premonition is confirmed, Taehyung enters the room.

  * "You wanted to see me."
  * "Mr. Kim. Please have a seat."



You can see Taehyung's nervousness and Jungkook can't wait to take it away from him. As he sits down in his already familiar seat opposite the CEO, Jungkook doesn't want beat about the bush.

  * "I owe you an answer."
  * "You made a decision?"



Jungkook is sure that Taehyung is at least as excited as he is himself. And he thinks that it’s cute. It just shows how important he is to him.

  * "Please make me a list of things I must not forget at all. I'm not very familiar with farming."



After this sentence both men are beaming with joy and Jungkook can hardly wait to pack his bags.

  * "You don't need much; a little curiosity and anticipation would be enough."
  * "I already have them."



They can't stop smiling.

  * "I honestly didn't expect you to agree."
  * "Life is full of surprises."
  * "That’s true."
  * "You were one of those surprises."
  * "In what way?"



Jungkook pushes the selected photo of Taehyung over to him. He grabs it and looks at it for a few seconds.

  * "I can't believe it's me."
  * "If you ask me, you are the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. Even at this very moment."



Something seems to have changed between the two young men. They seem more intimate and not as reserved as before. Both have received the confirmation they needed. They want to see each other again and this is definitely mutual. 

  * "But I don't wear make-up anymore."
  * "Still number one."



Let the flirting begin.

  * "You make me feel embarrassed."
  * "I'm just telling the truth."
  * "Too bad I can't see the other pictures from the shoot."



Jungkook ponders for a short moment but it would be kind of creepy if he would just take all his photos out of the drawer now. The drawer is not a typical place for such photos, that would be too conspicuous. He doesn't have to go straight to the whole thing.

  * "All the pictures were great. Really, you did a great job."
  * "As long as you like them, I don't care about anything else."



Jungkook swallows. This conversation suddenly takes an unexpected turn. Both of them are so obvious it's almost ridiculous they're not going to throw themselves on each other. Jungkook keeps repeating in his head: Don't rush into it, stay calm and don't forget to breathe.

  * "Did I leave you speechless?"
  * "Since the very first day."



They look deep into each other's eyes as their gaze wanders to each other's lips. But right at this moment, they are distracted by a knock. Jin enters the office hectically, holding the phone in his left hand and covering it with his right.

  * "I'm sorry for whatever I'm interrupting you but this phone call is damn important, Jungkook. Why the hell do you have your work phone on silent?"



Perhaps to avoid being disturbed at a time like this?

  * "I'll be right there, one second."



Jin nods and closes the door again. Taehyung has understood the message behind it and gets up.

  * "I won't keep you from working today any longer. I’ll be already doing it for the next few days."
  * "I'm sorry."
  * "It's okay."



The farmer nods understandingly making Jungkook feel relieved. After all, on his last day of work he wanted to try to take as much work as possible off Jin's hands. It wouldn't be good if all the business would burst, so he takes as many appointments as possible that day and works late into the night.

[The next morning]

It’s 9am when Taehyung walks through the front door of the hotel for the last time. A few seconds ago, he checked out, now he’s waiting for his cab in front of the huge building. He holds his brown leather bag firmly in both hands, nervously playing with its handle until a loud engine noise distracts him. A black Mercedes Benz stops directly in front of him and the driver's door opens. His mouth is getting more and more open as he sees the CEO of Gucci getting out of the car.

  * "I'm coming for you, Mr. Kim."
  * "I've been waiting for you, Mr. Jeon."



Their smiles are warm and contagious to others. Jin and Hobi watch the two of them from the fourth floor and can't hold back their own smiles. They are beaming as if they would see a cute little puppy.

  * "They're cute together."



Jin’s grinning when Jungkook opens the car door for Taehyung sliding his hand gently over his back. Hoseok agrees.

  * "They really are."



But they aren’t the only ones watching the action. Lisa is just one floor below. She’s not blind, she sees what everyone else can see. Jungkook has never looked at her the way he looks at this farmer. His eyes tell.


	7. The Farm

Jungkook and Taehyung arrive at the farm in the bright midday sun. The three-hour drive didn't even feel that long. Taehyung makes Jungkook lose his sense of time and place, and all he needs to do is just existing. Since yesterday a lot has changed between them. Jungkook finally manages to have a conversation with him without stuttering confused stuff. Also, Taehyung seems to have become more open. They talked about many personal things during the car ride, for example about their families or friends. Jungkook is already looking forward to meeting Jimin. From the stories he told, he seems to be really nice. And he’s Taehyung's best friend, the lucky one. Although...Jungkook wouldn't want to trade places with him...for a very specific reason. Good friend...best friend...that's not enough for him. Boyfriend? Jungkook catches this thought over and over again.

  * "Thanks for the ride, Mr. Jeon."



Taehyung says grinning before he gets out of the car. Jungkook does the same.

  * "With pleasure."



He slams the car door behind him and looks around. He has parked the car not far from Taehyung's tractor. Memories come up that make Jungkook smile immediately. He’s indeed full of anticipation, who knows what the next days will bring?

  * "Welcome back to my world."



Taehyung notices his smile.

  * "I’m looking forward to it."



Jungkook returns.

  * "But there's one more thing. Well... actually I have a favor to ask of you."



Jungkook frowns questioningly.

  * "What can I do?"
  * "Please call me by name."



He still doesn’t understand what Taehyung is getting at.

  * "By your name?"
  * "Yes. No more Mr. Kim, just Taehyung."



Jungkook looks at him with his mouth open. It was unexpected and somehow it feels like a big step. There aren't many outside his family who call Jungkook by his first name. He can count these people on one hand.

  * "Come on. We're not strangers anymore."
  * "Taehyung..."



Jungkook whispers softly. Saying his real name feels damn good.

  * "...okay. Then from now on I'm Jungkook, no more Mr. Jeon."
  * "Jungkook."



That smile... and the way he pronounces his name... amazing. Jungkook feels the racing heart in his chest, beating like running a marathon. But suddenly Taehyung's gaze passes him by. Jungkook looks behind his right shoulder to find the reason for his distraction. Is that Jimin? In the distance, he recognizes a young blond man who looks as confused as Jungkook himself.

  * "May I introduce you to Jimin?"



So, this is actually Jimin. He's prettier than Jungkook thought.

  * "Sure, I'd love to."
  * "Thank you."



Slowly they’re walking next to each other heading Jimin. He comes towards the two young men.

  * "I already told him about you but he didn't know you were coming here. That's probably why he looks so surprised."



Jungkook would like to know what he told him.

  * "But he knows it’s me?"
  * "I have no doubt."
  * "What makes you sure about that?"
  * "Well, I don't know many men who are so handsome and walking around in suits."



Jungkook felt a warmth on his face as his cheeks flushing. It's not the first time he hears that he’s handsome...but hearing this from Taehyung makes it special. He feels flattered.

  * "Jimin is probably just surprised because it's the first time he sees you in a suit and doesn't recognize you at all. You still look like a model, not a farmer."



Taehyung is wearing the Gucci suit he received as a thank you for the photo shoot.

  * "Can't I be both?"



A legitimate question, Jungkook doesn’t know the answer. Fortunately, he doesn't need to give an answer, since Jimin interrupts the conversation.

  * "How are you walking around?"
  * "Don't you think this suit suits me?"



Taehyung replies laughing.

Jimin approaches them with a broad grin. He can't quite decide whether to pattern Taehyung or Jungkook. His eyes are constantly wandering back and forth.

  * "Hello. I'm Jimin. Nice to meet you."



Friendly, he reaches out his hand to greet him. Jungkook accepts the handshake with a smile. His hand feels pleasantly soft, but it’s surprisingly small.

  * "Jungkook, the pleasure is all mine."



It wouldn’t be right to go all CEO aka Mr. Jeon now. It’s the first time that Jungkook feels uncomfortable in a suit. He doesn't want to appear stuck-up on Jimin...he wants to make a nice impression on him.

  * "But seriously, Tae, where did you get that from?"
  * "A gift for my outstanding job as a model."
  * "Oh, really?"



Jimin doesn't really seem to believe that he did the modeling.

  * "He's right. He did a good job."



Jungkook says, then gets rattled by Jimin's mischievous grin. He recognizes Jin in his facial expressions.

  * "Alright, interesting. So, you wanted to try out something different?"



Both young men aren’t sure if they have understood Jimin correctly. Their facial expressions are both shocked and confused.

  * "Guys, I meant the modeling."



Taehyung and Jungkook quickly try to give the impression that they haven’t thought ambiguously. This amuses Jimin even more.

  * "Oh, right..."
  * "Ah, the modeling, haha. So, um... yes, I liked it very much. But I'm still a farmer, nothing's gonna change that."



Jungkook looks at Taehyung from the side with an intense gaze. He sounds very determined, which almost disappoints Jungkook. Was it the last photo shoot of Kim Taehyung? Jungkook didn't imagine it like that. But now is probably the wrong time to discuss this topic.

  * "It's not every day you see a farmer in a suit."



Jimin laughs.

  * "I'm much more looking forward to see the CEO of Gucci in working clothes for the first time."



All four eyes are suddenly on Jungkook.

  * "Um..."



He looks down insecure and doesn’t really know what to say.

  * "What are you going to do with him, Tae?"



Jimin asks expectantly. After a short hesitation, Taehyung finally gives an answer.

  * "A lot."



Jungkook swallows. "A lot?" What does that mean...damn it, why do ambiguous thoughts keep creeping in. But now that he's thinking about it, he actually has no idea what's coming. What do you do on such a big farm anyway?

  * "I wanted to show him the cows first."



Cows???

  * "Well, I don’t want to disturb you two any longer. You can stop by anytime if you want."
  * "We will, thank you!"



Jungkook wants to take the chance to keep the good impression on Taehyung's best friend.

  * "It was very nice to meet you."
  * "The pleasure is all mine. See you around."



Jimin replies smiling before turning his back to the two of them and slowly walking back to his store.

  * "We should change our clothes. There’s no way I let you go to the cows like that. Much too bad about the nice suit."
  * "So, we're really going to the cows?"
  * "Of course. What did you think?"
  * "Oh..."



But...he won't expect Jungkook to milk the cows...right?

[twenty minutes later]

Jungkook now wears a grey sweater and black jeans. It was not easy to find clothes that would be suitable for the farm. Well...at least better than a suit. And Taehyung? He still looks stunning in his plain black t-shirt and his outworn black work pants. Slowly they approach the cow barn and Jungkook warps his face when he notices the penetrating stench in his nose.

  * "Ha ha, believe me, you'll get used to that smell for the next few days. For me there is nothing better than country air. Animals and dung are part of it."
  * "Please don't get me wrong, as you said I’m just not used to it."



Jungkook will definitely pull himself together for Taehyung. After all, he modeled for him without complaining... Wait a minute...can you even compare these actions?

  * "In any case, you don't have to be afraid of them, my cows are all very sweet and trusting."



As Taehyung approaches the animals, they start mooing wildly. One by one is noticing the young men. One cow even stretches her black head over the wooden fence to get the full attention of her farmer...with success. Taehyung reacts and reaches out his hand to caress her head lovingly.

"Cute" Jungkook thinks observing Taehyung and his animal with a dreamy look. Who would have thought that love of animals could make him even more attractive? But Taehyung doesn't let him dream for long this time.

  * "Come on."



The cow is just about to lick Taehyung's hand with her tongue. Jungkook's facial expression changes rapidly and the enthusiasm is written all over his face...of course not. For a brief moment, he had the hope that he would only have to look at the cows and not touch them. It's not really disgusting, it’s more respect for the big animals.

  * "They're really not doing anything, look."
  * "But you aren’t a stranger to them!"
  * "Jungkook..."



Damn... these looks, he doesn't have a choice.

  * "Okay, okay...I'm coming."



A few steps later, Jungkook is already standing in front of the cow that Taehyung licked just a few seconds ago. Granted, she has taste...but still. Hesitantly, he stretches out his hand until he feels the soft short fur on his palm. Bravely the cow moves its head slowly up and down, no hectic movements at all, which speak for aggressive behavior. A sense of achievement. Jungkook is satisfied and the corners of his mouth move upwards again...but unfortunately not for long.

  * "Great, then we can go in now."
  * "Go in?"
  * "Of course. If you're already on a farm, you should milk them too."



Shit.

  * "Um... I've never done this before."
  * "I assumed that. Don't worry, it's not that hard."



Ha-ha-ha. Right.

  * "Uhh..."
  * "No more excuses, get in now."



Taehyung opens the gate and waves to Jungkook in amusement. Jungkook could no longer keep the corners of his mouth up. Panic. He could make a fool of himself because he couldn't get a drop of milk out. Or even worse...he could upset the cow so she kicks around and kicks Jungkook in the head so he faints and Taehyung catches him. Then he carries him to his bed and cares for him lovingly until he gets better. DAMN, WHAT KIND OF FANFICTION IS THIS?

  * "Just watch."



Taehyung goes to the same cow from before. He ties her to the fence in front of a filled feeding trough so that she’s distracted. Then he puts on gloves, sits down on a small wooden stool next to it and places a milk can directly under the udder. Then he skillfully reaches with his hands for two teats, one on the right, one on the left.

  * "You must gently squeeze your thumbs and index fingers together and push the milk out of the teat with your other fingers. Like this."



Like a professional, but that was to be expected. Admittedly, it actually looks quite simple.

  * "Okay..."
  * "Now it's your turn. Just give it a shot."



Taehyung gets up and gently pushes Jungkook at the waist towards the stool so that he can take a seat. Nervously, Jungkook takes the teats in his hand. They feel different than expected. Somehow firmer but at the same time soft. Difficult to describe...but in no way unpleasant. His fingers are in position, now he just has to push them down. ...WHY IS THERE NOTHING COMING OUT?

  * "What am I doing wrong?"



Jungkook says in a desperate tone.

  * "It depends on the technique."



Sure... it's always the technique.

  * "What kind of technique? I did the same as you did before?"
  * "The cow knows when you're stressed."
  * "I'm not stressed!!!"



Taehyung giggles... that’s embarrassing. Jungkook knew he'd make a fool of himself.

  * "Hang on."



He kneels down to help Jungkook. But he doesn’t even get the chance. When Taehyung gets very close to him physically, Jungkook becomes panicky in many ways, so that he loses all control over his teats...with consequences. A jerky movement and... *splash*. Taehyung squeezes both eyes closed as the milk hits his face.

  * "Fuck, Tae, I'm sorry."



Jungkook's hectic pace is also felt by the cow, so that she starts to stomp annoyed. He gets a fright, falls off his stool and drags Taehyung down with him. Now he lies there with a white liquid on his face and cow dung on his back, with a panicked Jungkook on top of him. 

  * "Shit, shit, shit, shit..."



That can't be true. In a matter of seconds, something worse than expected has happened. Jungkook is ashamed and doesn't dare to look Taehyung into his eyes anymore. But he’s still noticing his reaction, because he’s bursting with laughter.

  * "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."
  * "Tae?"
  * "That never happened to me before, ha-ha-ha-ha."
  * "Tae, I'm sorry. Really."
  * "Jungkook, please, can you wipe the milk out of my eyes? My hands are full of shit. I'd hate to touch my face under these circumstances, haha."



Taehyung keeps gasping for breath because he can't stop laughing. Jungkook still doesn't feel like laughing but he does what he says. Carefully, he caresses Taehyung's closed eyelids with his thumbs so that the milk doesn't flow any further into his eyes. Then he runs his fingers over his cheeks as if wiping away his tears. Slowly Taehyung opens his eyes and looks deep into Jungkook's eyes. His smile reveals that he’s not angry with him.

  * "You called me Tae."
  * "Huh? Did I?"
  * "Yeah... I like that."



Jungkook didn't even notice. So many emotions at once, he doesn't know what to do with his feelings. Shame and disappointment take over.

  * "Jungkook, don't worry. I haven't laughed like that in a long time. Thanks."
  * "I don't think you should thank me."
  * "But I want to."



Jungkook still can't smile. He gets up and carefully pulls Taehyung up.

  * "Hey, it's all right. We should take a shower now. Enough cows for today."
  * "Yeah... it's probably the best for everyone."



Taehyung unties the cow and puts the stool aside. His smile doesn't disappear even for a second. How can that be? He should be angry or annoyed but he's not even close to that.

[45 minutes later]

Jungkook is still in the bathroom. He takes extra time, because the feeling of shame just won't go away. He wonders what Taehyung might think of him now? A lot of money but too stupid to milk cows? Shit, he really didn't imagine the days on the farm being like this. He flinches when he hears a knocking at the door.

  * "Jungkook? Is everything okay?"
  * "Yes."
  * "May I come in?"



Somehow Jungkook is having déjà vu. He has seen it happen before.

  * "Jungkook, please."



Without a word, Jungkook opens the door. He's already showered and is wearing new clothes. Taehyung is still smiling...how can that be?

  * "I have an idea. Much better than milking cows."



Jungkook is just about capable of a wry smile.

  * "Are you sure about this?"
  * "I'm sure. Trust me."
  * "Okay, then..."



A short time later the two young men reach a large pasture. There are actually no cows to be seen far and wide, but dozens of sheep.

  * "Wow there are many of them..."
  * "They're always multiplying, look how many young they have."



And he's right.

  * "We're going in."
  * "Whew..."



These creatures also have teats...not again...

  * "Don't worry. No milking. Just pretend you're at the petting zoo."
  * "I can pet them?"
  * "Of course, you can."
  * "...and they don't bite?"
  * "No, definitely not."



Does he even have a choice? Fearfully, he follows Taehyung and stays close behind his back until he suddenly bends down.

  * "What are you doing?"
  * "Here."



Before Jungkook knows it, he has a little lamb on his arm. It happened so fast that he couldn't react properly. Suddenly he starts to grumble.

  * "Go ahead and stroke it."



No sooner said than done, Jungkook holds it with one hand and cuddles it with the other at the same time. How amazingly light it is. Unconsciously Jungkook starts to gently bouncing the little one, like a little baby. When the lamb starts to lick his face with its tongue, Jungkook is gone. This little sweet thing has brought back his smile.

Taehyung can’t stop smiling.

  * "I was already worried."



Jungkook turns to him questioningly.

  * "Of what?"
  * "Not seeing your smile anymore."



This answer came as a surprise.

  * "Don't say such kind of things."
  * "I really thought I scared you so you’re planning to leave again."
  * "There's no way I'm leaving this place while you're here."



Taehyung smiles.

  * "So, you're here because of me?"
  * "Wasn’t that obvious?"



There it is again...that certain tension between the two. Jungkook is ready to risk everything at this very moment. No gibberish, but pure honesty. Their intense looks devour each other. They wander from the eyes down to the mouth...and up again to the eyes. Jungkook would do anything just to feel Taehyung's bulging lips on his own. And he can't get rid of the feeling that Taehyung feels the same way. So why can't they just let it happen? Well, right now, it's actually the lamb that is creating a certain barrier. That's exactly why Jungkook lets it go again.

  * "I'm glad you're staying."
  * "I still want to see your world, so show it to me, please. Don't mind my lack of talent, I'm open to anything."



Both laugh heartily and the tension inside Jungkook dissolves. Taehyung is the smile on his face, the drive of his heartbeat, the air he’s breathing and the cause of his euphoria.


	8. The Dance

[Taehyung's living room]

It has become late. The round wooden wall clock is already showing ten o'clock. Taehyung's farm is huge and he owns much more land than Jungkook was suspecting. The land is so big that he still hasn't seen all of it.

  * "I hope the sofa is okay."



Taehyung says insecurely.

  * "Of course, it looks comfortable."



Seconds before Jungkook went to the toilet. Now he’s back and the sofa in the living room is already converted into a bed. When he sits on it optimistically, it makes a huge creaking sound. For a short moment he thinks that it’s ruined. His eyes are wide open. In shock he’s starring helpless at Taehyung, who tries to calm him down.

  * "Don't worry, it always squeaks like this. Unfortunately, it's already old."
  * "And I thought I had broken it."



Jungkook takes it with humor and starts to laugh. When he tries to make eye contact once more, he fails in vain. Taehyung looks ashamedly to the ground and Jungkook feels sorry. He doesn’t want him to feel bad. Of course, the sofa is not comparable to the bed in the hotel where Taehyung could sleep on. It’s not luxury but it’s still comfortable. Besides, he sleeps with Taehyung in the same building. This is worth much more than any 5-stars hotel.

  * "Tae, everything’s fine. I feel homely."
  * "Really?"



Slowly, Taehyung lifts his gaze.

  * "Really. I see how hard you've tried."
  * "If not, please tell me honestly."
  * "I promise. Don't worry that much."
  * "If you need anything, just wake me up, okay?"
  * "Thanks, I will."



Jungkook can’t stop grinning. Over and over again he discovers new sides of Taehyung, and the worried farmer is really sweet.

  * "Okay, sleep well, Jungkook."



Taehyung says with his warm deep voice. Exactly in this moment Jungkook thinks how calming his voice actually is. He wonders how he would sound if he sings. He's dying to know. 

  * "You too."



After these words, Taehyung disappears into the hallway to leave Jungkook alone. Too bad Jungkook doesn't want to be left alone. How can he even get an eye closed under these circumstances? His heart is still far away from beating normal and his thoughts are only about the man who is only a few meters away from him. Who would have thought that walls could be so annoying? Nevertheless, Jungkook tries to calm down under the blanket. After half an eternity he finally has found a suitable sleeping position for himself. This constant back and forth, accompanied by this nerve-racking squeaking keep Taehyung awake for sure. Jungkook tries to pull himself together, he doesn’t want to give the impression that it’s uncomfortable. It's not at all, the sofa is even relatively comfortable and the blanket smells freshly like fragrant magnolia blossoms. The pillow is soft and meets Jungkook's taste. So, everything is perfectly fine. When he closes his eyes, the events of the day repeat in his head.

After the mishap in the cowshed and the strokes on the sheep pasture, they went on to the henhouse. There Jungkook had to prove his skills again collecting eggs diligently. It was kind of strange to impress the crush with eggs. But that was exactly what Jungkook's wanted to do: Finding as many eggs as possible without being scared away by the clucking hens. Admittedly, it wasn’t easy. A few screams and dropped eggs later, Jungkook managed to save at least 4 of them.

Taehyung was satisfied with his work for the first day...at least he seemed to be. The eggs were then processed into a delicious scrambled egg. Together with homemade bread and fresh milk, this was a delicious dinner. It wasn’t much but Jungkook really enjoyed it. Later, Taehyung even made him a homemade banana milkshake, and that was by far the best he ever had. After dinner they went for a little walk. They walked along the moonflower field and Jungkook had a strong urge to just grab Taehyung's hand. Unfortunately, the walk was not long lasting because a swarm of mosquitoes chased them until they had no other choice but to run. The bites still itch but it was totally worth it. If it had gone to Jungkook, he would have accepted thousands of mosquito bites for Taehyung if it would only allow him to spend more time with the man of his dreams.

Again, his eyes tear open. No matter how hard he tries, he can’t fall asleep. Carefully he gets up and goes to the window. He doesn't even need light for that, because the moon almost illuminates the entire living room. He wonders if the full moon is related to his insomnia? He leans with his elbows on the windowsill to watch the glowing ball in the sky. Somehow people pay far too little attention to its beauty. They see the sun almost every day but miss it when clouds cover the sky. And what about the moon? It’s the brightest star in the sky and shines in its fullest splendor. It’s beautiful, despite the scars on its face. Taehyung also has a small scar on his cheek, but it only makes him even more beautiful than he already is.

[The next morning]

Jungkook slowly opens his eyes. So, he seems to have actually fallen asleep at some point. He straightens up and stretches out his arms. His eyes don’t want to stay open yet. Sleepy he looks at his watch: 8am. That’s a good time to get up. His bladder is pressing, which is why he goes to the bathroom first. On the way, he notices an open room, which he has not entered before. This could be Taehyung's bedroom. Curious, he risks a glance. Surprised he’s noticing that there’s no bedding on Taehyung's bed. No blankets, no pillows...only a small sofa cushion lies around. How can it be? And where is Tae?

[Kitchen]

Taehyung is just about to set the table when Jungkook enters the kitchen. The delicious smell of kimchi stew told him where he is. 

  * "Good morning."
  * "Good morning."



Jungkook doesn't even know where to begin. There are too many questions in his head at the same time. 

  * "Have you been up long?"
  * "Quite a while."
  * "I see…that kimchi must have been a lot of work. But it smells really good."



Jungkook sits down and looks at his breakfast up close.

  * "Actually, it didn't take me that long to get it done."
  * "Is there anything else I can help you with?"
  * "Not really. I'll be done in a minute. What would you like to drink? Milk?"
  * "Yes, please."



Taehyung places a glass of milk on his table and then sits down across Jungkook. He’s just about to put some of the kimchi on Jungkook's plate when he’s unexpectedly interrupted.

  * "Wait, before we eat..."
  * "Yeah?"
  * "You... didn't have a blanket last night? And no pillow?"



Taehyung leans back and puts the spoon aside.

  * "That's right."
  * "Why?"
  * "Because I have only one pillow and blanket here."
  * "But... Tae... it was cold last night. Why didn't you say anything?"
  * "It's all right. As long as you slept well... Did you?"
  * "Yes... but it doesn't matter now. You didn't have to give me the blanket... you didn't have to sleep on that extremely small pillow..."
  * "I didn't sleep on it."
  * "What?"



Jungkook’s completely confused, what was the function of this pillow then?

  * "I always need something to hug in the night. Otherwise I can't sleep."
  * "Oh..."



Jungkook had not expected this answer.

  * "It's strange, I know."
  * "It's not. I think it's sweet."



Taehyung looks at him confused. Even Jungkook must be wondering if he really just said that. To stop Taehyung from going on about it, Jungkook tries to distract him quickly.

  * "The main thing is that you slept last night. Well...I'm really hungry and it smells really delicious. So: Let’s eat!"



Taehyungs replies with a shy smile on his face: "I hope you will like it."

After breakfast together, both men first freshen up. This morning they even brush their teeth together. Jungkook then mumbles with a toothbrush in his mouth.

  * "What are we doing today?"



Taehyung laughingly spits the toothpaste into the sink.

  * "What did you say?"



Jungkook also giggles and spits the toothpaste out.

  * "Sorry. I asked what we're doing today."
  * "I wanted to-"



*Ringtone*

Huh? Jungkook’s private cell phone vibrates in his trouser pocket. Who is calling him that early in the morning? He can't imagine that it could be Jin... neither Hobi... hopefully nothing has happened to his parents. He looks at the display and has to blink when he recognizes the name. Even Taehyung doesn't miss the name "Lisa". How fast the mood can change. Tae averts his gaze from Jungkook and gargles away the last remains of the toothpaste with water. Within seconds he has disappeared from the bathroom, which makes Jungkook wonder at first. Nevertheless, he doesn't think much of it and answers the call.

  * "Hello?"
  * "Jungkook! Thank God. Something stupid happened to me... oh no, I'm so sorry."
  * "What's wrong, Lisa?"



He'd like to know the reason why she's so upset.

  * "I told you the wrong wedding date...how stupid of me...I was so excited and-"
  * "The wrong date?"
  * "Yes... damn it... I'm so embarrassed..."



Jungkook can’t quite comprehend the drama.

  * "It's no big deal. Everything’s okay. Just tell me the new date."
  * "In a week."
  * "A week?"



In fact, this is surprising him. 

  * "Yes... exactly one week..."
  * "Phew... okay..."
  * "Can you still go with me?"



This would actually be the perfect way to cancel the date. But Jungkook just can't do it, this desperation in her voice doesn't allow it. She’s just a good friend...Taehyung will understand...hopefully.

  * "Lisa, calm down. I’m still down."
  * "Really?"



You can literally hear the stone falling from her heart.

[Few minutes later]

Taehyung’s sitting on a bale of hay not far away from his house. It takes Jungkook a while to find him. Slowly he gets closer and closer to him until he finally sits down next to the farmer.

  * "Is everything okay?"



Jungkook notices that something’s wrong. Taehyung doesn’t smile and avoids any eye contact.

  * "Yes. Everything's fine."



Nothing’s fine. Taehyung never sound annoyed before. It can only be related to what happened in the bathroom... Jungkook tries to explain the situation.

  * "Lisa is a school friend of mine. She works as a model in my company, you've probably already seen her. Very pretty face, brown hair and bangs."



Taehyung's look changes rapidly. In fact, this description fits perfectly with the woman he saw in the elevator back then.

  * "She asked me to accompany her to her friend's wedding. I didn't think much about it...I mean, we are good friends...nothing more..."



That was the keyword. Taehyung turns back to Jungkook and listens to him attentively.

  * "Well... she got the date wrong. She just told me. That's it..."
  * "When is the wedding?"



Finally, his voice sounds normal again, no more unpleasant undertone.

  * "In a week."
  * „…“



Taehyung suddenly looks so thoughtful.

  * "What?"
  * "Do you know standard dance?"
  * "Huh?"



Jungkook opens his eyes wide when he hears this question. His mouth is open and he looks down in shock at the green meadow in front of him. Damn... he hasn't thought about that yet. Dancing...he must dance...but...he doesn't know any standard dances.

  * "Jungkook?"
  * "Shit... I’ve no idea about standard. What do I do now?"



The panic is written all over his face, which amuses Taehyung at first.

  * "Don’t panic."
  * "Don't panic, don't panic...how can you take a standard course in one week...that's not possible at all? I can't do it!!!"
  * "Jungkook, I'm serious. Calm down."



Taehyung puts his hand on Jungkook's back, which has an immediate effect. Their eyes meet and for a brief moment Jungkook even forgets what he was worried about a moment ago.

  * "You forgot that Jimin is a dance teacher?"



Right...he had told him before.

  * "Do you think... he could..."
  * "Assuredly. You just need a few basic steps, and you'll be fine."
  * "Okay..."



A glimmer of hope has just been awakened.

  * "Shall we go over and ask him immediately?"
  * "Yes...please..."
  * "Wait a second..."



What is it now? The events have just taken a positive turn?

  * "What is it?"



This time Jungkook sounds desperate because he sees his hope dwindling again.

  * "No... everything's fine...there’s just the possibility that Yoongi is there. But I don't think that will be a problem."
  * "Yoongi?"



[Dance Hall - Jimin's House]

Jungkook is stunned when he enters the large dance hall in Jimin's house. It’s tall, the walls are adorned with full-length mirrors and the floor shines in a light parquet. There are even ballet bars, which make the room look very professional. But Jungkook is even more amazed when he sees Jimin together with a strange man. The two men seem to be very close with each other. Jimin leans against one of the ballet bars and holds the man with the dark brown hair tightly at his hip. Their faces are only a few millimeters apart and they are beaming at each other full of joy. Could it be-

  * "Jimin? Yoongi?"



Before Jungkook can finish the thought, Taehyung calls their names so loudly that all three turn to him surprised.

  * "Tae?"



Jimin lets go of the man very quickly. He probably didn't expect the arrival of the two. Taehyung walks towards them, closely followed by Jungkook.

  * "I'm sorry to bother you. I have a favor to ask of you, Jimin."
  * "What is it?"



Jungkook lets the two talk and is just focusing on the stranger.

  * "Hello, I'm Jeon Jungkook. Nice to meet you."



He extends his hand politely, which is quickly returned with a smile.

  * "Min Yoongi, nice to meet you too."



The young man seems to be friendly. Usually Jungkook is rather reserved towards strangers who have nothing to do with his professional life. With Jimin and Yoongi it’s kind of different, he feels very comfortable around them. He could even imagine them becoming friends.

  * "Jungkook needs your help."



Jungkook quickly becomes sensitive hearing his name.

  * "Help with what?"



Jimin asks while looking at Jungkook with a smile.

  * "He can't dance."
  * "For real? You can't dance at all?"



Yoongi is getting involved in the conversation.

  * "That's not entirely true..."
  * "Huh?"



Jungkook contradicts and leaves Taehyung shocked.

  * "But you said..."
  * "... that I can't do standard, right. But I can dance hip-hop."



Yoongi suddenly seems so euphoric.

  * "That’s so cool! We three love hip-hop. We should all dance together."
  * "The three of you?"



With a questioning look, Jungkook looks in Taehyung's direction.

  * "You don't know everything about me."



Taehyung says in his deep voice, almost seductively so Jungkook has to swallow first. The idea that Tae can dance hip-hop makes him even hotter than he already is.

  * "Wow wow wow, calm down. Hip-hop is one thing but now it's all about standard."



Jimin interrupts the crowd and then turns directly to Jungkook.

  * "Why standard?"
  * "I'm accompanying a friend to a wedding... I have no idea what to do."



Jimin's mischievous laughter makes both Jungkook and Taehyung skeptical.

  * "Well, I'll teach you the most important steps in just one day. Leave it all to me. What perfect timing that Yoongi is here."
  * "What?"



Yoongi doesn't understand what he's getting at.

  * "We'll show the two of them how to dance together."



W-wait... the two of them? Does that mean... he has to dance with Taehyung?

  * "We’re going to start with the basic attitude. Yoongi come over here."
  * "Really...?"



Enthusiasm sounds different.

Jimin skillfully grabs his dancing partner's right hand with his left. The other hand slides across his back to the lower part of his left shoulder blade. Jungkook thinks that they look elegant together.

  * "Now it’s your turn."



This look...Jimin knows exactly what he’s doing to Jungkook and Taehyung. Jungkook tries his best not to let it be too obvious that he’s about to collapse. How is he supposed to keep Taehyung the same way? So close, so intimate.

  * "Jungkook?"



Taehyung tenderly takes his hand and tries to free him from his shocked state. Without Jungkook doing anything, Taehyung guides him into the right position. Jungkook’s surprised and speechless at the same time. He just lets Taehyung lead him, although that should be his job.

  * "You must put your hand over here."



He whispers into Jungkook's ear as he gently places his free hand on his back. In this narrow posture, which separates them only a few centimeters from each other, they look deeply into each other's eyes. As if hypnotized, Jungkook's hand slides down towards Taehyung's hip. He caresses it and has to resist the temptation to go even further down. As Jimin clears his throat, Jungkook is reminded that they aren’t alone in the room. Quickly, his hand slides up again, making Taehyung giggle. This smile is so catching that even Jungkook can’t hold back his laughter.

  * "Shall we begin?"
  * "I'm ready."



Jungkook answers his dance teacher, more motivated than ever. Together with Yoongi, Jimin demonstrates the basic steps of various dances. Disco fox, cha-cha-cha and waltz. Jungkook and Taehyung try to follow them together. Especially in the beginning Jimin has to improve Jungkook's basic attitude from time to time. "Stand up straight"; "Don't be tense"; "Relax..."

Jimin is really strict, but he does his job really well. When the basic steps are done, Yoongi accompanies them on piano.

Jungkook feels the music flowing through his veins and lets himself be guided by it. Jimin is amazed at how fast he learns and how quickly the steps sit without further instructions. He has to grin when he sees the two of them so intimately together. Yoongi also looks over to Jimin with a smile. Jungkook's eyes are again completely focused on Taehyung, he doesn't even look away for a second. Neither at his dance teacher, nor at his own feet. There is just too much sexual tension between them. Head off, heart on.

One moment they get so close that their noses almost touch. Jungkook feels Taehyung's breath on his face and Jungkook is about to lose his temper. Why does a panic attack have to come now of all times...but he’s defenseless against it. His head takes control and tears him away from Taehyung. He distances himself walking away wordlessly until he finally leaves the room. Jimin and Yoongi are as surprised as Taehyung, but they don't want to interfere. They aren’t blind, they also realized that the butterflies made the two men fly on the dance floor. 

Taehyung doesn’t hesitate and runs after him worried.

  * "Jungkook, stop. Please."



When he manages to grab Jungkook's arm, he turns him frantically.

  * "Tell me! Did I do something wrong?"
  * "Tae..."



Jungkook notices how his eyes slowly fill with water. He tries not to speak any further when he feels his throat contracting more and more. Taehyung looks at him anxiously and gently strokes the back of his head with his free hand until he finally lets it rest on Jungkook's neck. He still doesn't let go of his arm to make him feel that he doesn't want him to leave.

  * "Talk to me, please..."



Taehyung approaches him carefully until they are facing forehead to forehead. Somehow this pose has a calming effect on Jungkook and he notices how the lump in his throat starts to disappear.

  * "I can't stand it anymore, Tae..."



Jungkook whispers softly.

  * "What can't you stand?"
  * "Being so far away from you."



After these words, Jungkook feels Taehyung exerting a slight pressure on the back of his head to push him even closer to himself. So close that Jungkook feels Taehyung's bulging lips on his own. It all happens so fast that Jungkook doesn't even realize what's going on at first. He closes his eyes and tries to completely shut off his thoughts for this one moment. The only thing he notices besides the tingling in his stomach are Taehyung's wet lips. They are soft and taste even better than the best banana milk shake in the world. It's not just a tender kiss, their desire is already too great for each other. Over and over again Jungkook opens his mouth a bit wider so that he can feel even more of Taehyung. Their kisses are playful, their lips carefully explore each other. No matter if upper or lower lip, they embrace each other but in a restrained way. When Taehyung's tongue then comes into play, Jungkook loses control. He doesn't hold back anymore and comes towards him with his own tongue, almost as if they were dancing together. Every now and then he gasps for air between the kisses, he almost forgot how to breathe. He doesn't want to stop but at the same time he longs to look into Taehyungs eyes again, so he slowly pulls his head back to see his reaction.

  * "I knew it all along, Jungkook."



Taehyung whispers with a gentle smile on his face.

  * "How could you know?"
  * "Your eyes told me."



Note: Thank you very much for reading! ♥ This story gains more and more attention and I'd love to know what you think about it. I would be very happy to read some comments. But do it only if you want to. Have a nice day and keep smiling! - Cloudy


	9. The Barn

[Dance Hall – Jimin’s house]

Jimin and Yoongi look surprised when Taehyung rips open the door to the dance studio out of nowhere looking at both of them with a bright grin.

  * "Thanks for the training. Me and Jungkook are out for the rest of the day."



The two unsuspecting people exchange questioning looks.

  * "Is everything okay?"



Jimin asks confused.

  * "Believe me. Everything’s fine. I'll explain it to you another time, okay? Have a good night."



Then Taehyung is gone.

  * "You too."



Yoongi whispers, knowing that Taehyung can't hear him anymore.

  * "What was that?"



Jimin leans against the ballet bar and looks down thoughtfully. His expression is almost stunned.

  * "Well, the way he laughed, it can only mean something good, right? Maybe the two of them have finally spoken to each other. The looks on the dance floor were more than obvious."



Yoongi answers and strokes through Jimin's hair with his right hand. He approaches him smiling until he can put his head on Yoongi's shoulder. 

  * "Perhaps you’re right. Do you remember what it was like back then?"
  * "What do you mean?"
  * "Well, when you confessed your feelings towards me."



Yoongi smiles and kisses Jimin on the head.

  * "How could I ever forget."



[Taehyung’s Farm]

Jungkook sits on a bale of hay waiting impatiently for his crush to return. He lets his legs kick up and down playing nervously with his fingers. He just can't stop smiling and feels almost silly. But no matter how hard he tries, it doesn't work. The feeling of happiness is much too big for that. So, this is how you feel when you’re in love. Jungkook can't get enough of this feeling...and this is just the beginning. He can't wait to embrace Taehyung again, to kiss him one more time...he’s only a few minutes away and Jungkook already has endless longing for him.

When Jungkook finally sees a silhouette in the distance, he jumps down from the hay bale with a broad grin. Taehyung runs towards him beaming with joy getting closer from second to second.

  * "Come on."



Taehyung shouts grabbing Jungkook's hand as he passes by and pulls him behind him.

  * "Where are we going?"
  * "You'll see."



Both men run hand in hand side by side. Their fingers are tightly intertwined as if they never want to let go again. Although they don't lose the ground under their feet, it's as if they were flying away together.

As they stop at a small open tool hut, Taehyung pushes Jungkook frantically against the wall.

  * "Finally, we’re alone."



He presses his lips once more on Jungkook's, causing him to groan softly, followed by a shy smile.

  * "Tae, what are you doing?"
  * "What I wanted to do for so long."



Again, their lips can’t get away from each other. Taehyung doesn't even give Jungkook a chance to catch his breath. But he couldn't care less. He closes his eyes and enjoys the taste of Taehyung's moist lips on his own. With his hands he roams through his soft hair. It feels pleasant how the strands of hair glide gently through his fingers. Even Taehyung can no longer keep his hands to himself.

They explore everything under Jungkook's shirt. His nipples...his abs... until they finally stop on the belt. As their lips slowly separate, they look deep into each other's eyes once more. Jungkook's heart beats wildly and he recognizes from Taehyung's carotid artery that he feels the same way. He closes his eyes once more and waits for Taehyung to loosen the belt buckle...but that doesn't happen. When Jungkook notices after a few seconds that Taehyung has already pulled his hands away, he’s disappointed.

  * "Tae?"
  * "Do you know how hard it is to hold myself back right now?"



THEN DON'T HOLD BACK.

  * "But..."
  * "Come on, let's go home. It's getting dark already."



WHAT ON EARTH?

  * "Tae?"
  * "Yeah?"
  * "I don't want you to hold back."



Taehyung’s grinning, which makes Jungkook almost furious. He can't just leave him like that. His bump in his pants couldn't be bigger and he can already feel how wet his boxer shorts are. He wants more... and he wants it NOW.

  * "Not here and not now."



WHAT THE...?

Jungkook's facial expression changes rapidly, he has never looked at Taehyung so seriously before.

  * "You can't do this to me, Tae."
  * "Jungkook, trust me."



Taehyung then kisses him gently on the nose and then holds his hands.

  * "Don't be offended."



He caresses Jungkook's earlobes, whispering the following in his ear:

  * "I want your moaning to be for me alone."



These words trigger a goose pelt on Jungkook's skin. He then swallows and impatiently bites his lower lip.

  * "Hey, not that hard."



Taehyung uses his thumb to remove Jungkook's lower lip from his teeth. Shortly afterwards, he’s the one who nibbles on Jungkook's lower lip and ends up kissing it tenderly.

  * "Why you’re not saying anything?"



Taehyung giggles.

  * "Because you make me speechless."



[Few minutes later - kitchen]

That evening the two men cook dinner together, but Jungkook just can’t concentrate on the tasks Taehyung has given to him. He has to think about back then...how Taehyung pressed him against the wall in this hut and slid his hands over his upper body. It felt insanely good. And what he said to him... that only HE wants to hear his moans. That was damn sexy. What is he up to? After all, they were already several meters away from Jimin's house. Jungkook has to grin as he sets no limits to his fantasy. But to make him scream like that, a lot more has to happen than a simple blow job. That much is for sure.

  * "Ah."



Jungkook was so engrossed in thoughts that he didn't pay attention when cutting the vegetables. The blood runs down his index finger and drips onto the dark wooden worktop.

  * "Damn..."
  * "I told you to be careful with that knife."



Taehyung takes the knife away from Jungkook's hand and puts it aside. Then he pulls him to the tap to hold his hand under the cold water.

  * "I’m sorry. But it was actually your fault."



Jungkook sulks.

  * "My fault?"



Taehyung takes a small band-aid from a basket on the kitchen shelf and carefully sticks it on the open cut.

  * "Yeah, I can't stop thinking about what you just said to me."



When Taehyung is satisfied with his medical treatment, he turns to Jungkook.

  * "Have you ever slept with a man?"
  * "Um..."



This question came unexpected.

  * "I want to be honest with you. With me, it won't be just a blow job. I want more... do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"
  * "I..."



Jungkook doesn’t know exactly what to say. In fact, he has never slept with a man before.

  * "Top or bottom?"
  * "Eh?"
  * "Well, do you prefer top or bottom?"
  * "Uh..."
  * "You see? I think there are some things you need to be aware of. It just wouldn't have worked out."



Taehyung’s probably right. Jungkook’s still very inexperienced in this topic. But he wants to change that as soon as possible.

  * "Are you okay?"
  * "What?"
  * "With your finger?"
  * "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."



Taehyung kisses his cheek and then continues to take care of the sizzling meat in the pan.

[A few minutes later]

After a tasty dinner, the two men take a digestive walk as they did the day before. Hand in hand they go to the pasture and sit down next to each other on a small hay bale. Closely cuddling together, they watch the moon, surrounded by thousands of stars. Jungkook notices that Taehyung wants to get rid of something.

  * "Tae, is there something you want to tell me?"



He gently strokes his hands.

  * "Yes, I'd rather make something clear."
  * "What's the matter?"
  * "I'm not just interested in sex. I hope you know that."
  * "Hey..."



Jungkook carefully places his right palm on Taehyung's cheek. Then he slowly turns his face towards himself to give him a tender kiss on the mouth.

  * "Of course, I know that. I feel the same."
  * "It's not that I didn't want to...but it was not the right moment for me."
  * "What are you justifying yourself for?"
  * "Because you looked really mad."



They're both giggling. 

  * "Well...first you make me all thirsting for you and then you just leave me standing there like an idiot. But I think now I understand why."
  * "I’m relieved. So, you're not mad anymore?"
  * "No, obviously not."



Jungkook is glad that they can talk about it so openly. He didn't even think about Taehyung just wanting to fuck him and then disappearing. This isn’t him; this is not the man he fell in love with. He’s anything but deceitful. He’s loving, sweet, and caring...and apparently dirtier than expected. But that's exactly what turns Jungkook on. There’s still so much he has to find out about him and he can’t wait. But Taehyung is right, it’s reasonable to wait for the right moment. Furthermore, Jungkook doesn't want to give the impression that he’s completely clueless.

  * "Jungkook?"



His chain of thoughts is surprisingly interrupted.

  * "Yes?"
  * "You're only here for two more nights..."
  * "And?"
  * "Will I see you again?"



Jungkook presses his hand against Taehyung's chest. He shows no resistance and lets himself be guided by Jungkook's hand until he notices the gentle stitches from the straw on his back. The CEO of Gucci is leaning over the farmer coming closer to him with his face that the tips of their noses touch.

  * "You're an idiot if you think I'm just going to leave you behind after our adventure here. I'll always come back to you."



Taehyung's corners of his mouth continue to rise as he pulls Jungkook closer by his shirt to close the gap between their lips. Jungkook returns the kiss passionately and finally lays his whole body on Taehyung. He supports himself with his arms at the sides to give him room to breathe. In this position they let their feelings run free, accompanied by the bright moonlight, the shining stars and the sparkling fireflies around them.

[Half an hour later - Taehyung's living room]

The living room door is open and Jungkook hears the water flow in the bathroom. Taehyung’s getting ready for bed, this is THE opportunity. Jungkook quickly grabs his cell phone to google the term "gay sex". Somehow, he feels a little helpless...he’s already 23 years old. To come back to Taehyung's question...Top or Bottom...actually Jungkook was always on top in his imagination. The idea of Taehyung's facial expression turns him on and he likes the thought that he has full control over him. He wants to make him moan, spoil him...and that was the keyword. He doesn’t want to hurt him. On the Internet he gets tips on how he can do this best. It’s frightening what you have to consider when having anal sex. With a bad preparation it could become very painful, Jungkook doesn’t want to risk this under any circumstances.

After all, it should be nice for both. Curious, he scrolls on and on until he hears a voice behind him.

  * "Jungkook?"



In shock he drops his cell phone on the parquet floor. Luckily it has landed on the screen, which Jungkook has not managed to close. He gladly accepts the few scratches for it.

  * "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. What were you doing?"



In panic, Jungkook picks up his cell phone.

  * "A- just watching some videos on YouTube. I didn't realize you already finished."
  * "Oh, okay, well..."



Taehyung leans casually against the door frame and looks embarrassed at the floor.

  * "Tae? Is something wrong?"
  * "Do you wanna sleep with me tonight..."
  * *panicked facial expression*
  * "...well...I meant...together...in one bed?"
  * * swallows*



This man always manages to leave Jungkook speechless.

  * "I see... it was just an idea..."



When Taehyung is about to turn his back to Jungkook, he jumps up from the sofa and runs to him to hug him from behind. He clasps him tightly to his stomach and pulls him closer, leaving not a millimeter of space between them.

  * "I want to be your pillow tonight, Tae."



After these words he kisses Taehyung's neck tenderly. He, in turn, puts his hands on Jungkook's arms to return his embrace.

[A few minutes later]

Both men hide under one and the same blanket. They move closer and closer together, so that Jungkook fells Taehyung's rough leg hair against his own legs. After all, they wear nothing except boxer shorts and T-shirts. In fact, they have never been so close to each other before and Jungkook is enjoying this closeness to the fullest. Taehyung leaves him the only pillow in the house and makes himself comfortable on his chest instead. Jungkook lovingly puts his arm around Taehyung's shoulder and cuddles his head for a while. Sometimes you don't need words, just physical closeness. In this position, both fall asleep with a smile on their faces.

[Next day - barn]

Jungkook didn’t see that coming that this day would take such a turn. His world stands completely still for that one moment when he looks deep into the eyes of the man of his dreams. Taehyung lies beneath him, their bodies pressed together. He feels his heart on his own chest, it’s as if their hearts would beat the same melody. Taehyung's warm breath meets his face, his body heat is transferred to Jungkook. It’s only a few centimeters that separate their lips. Centimeters become millimeters, but even these are destroyed by Jungkook in just a few seconds.

Taehyung simply wanted to show him an old barn, a storage place for the animals' fodder straw. There they climbed up an old ladder to the hayloft. When they reached the top, Taehyung took Jungkook's hand and he knew immediately what he was getting at. Together they jumped down into a big pile of straw. They landed softly and laughed until their bellies started to hurt. The two young men fooled around, rolling around until Jungkook started to take control one by one.

WARNING: If you're not into smut/ NSFW content please just skip the rest of this chapter! 

And now they’re here and can’t stop what they have started. Their hands explore every inch of their bodies. Taehyung's hands glide over Jungkook's jeans and into its pockets. Jungkook's hands wander across Taehyung's chest, across his navel, and down to his belt.

  * "If you think that I will withdraw my hands like you did...you are wrong."



Jungkook whispers into Taehyung’s ear making him grin mischievously. Within seconds, Taehyung's belt buckle is released. Carefully Jungkook pulls the zipper further down. With his thumb he touches Taehyung's hard one and then goes into his pants with his whole hand. He massages it gently at first, but becomes coarser and coarser over time. At the same time, he decorates Taehyung's neck with numerous of kisses, leaving behind the odd hickey or two.

  * "Aah."



Taehyung's moans make him pause briefly.

  * "Do you like it?"
  * "You’re really asking?"
  * "Okay, then I go further."



This time he slides under his boxer shorts so that he clasps Taehyung's penis with his fingers and starts to make a careful up and down movement with his hand. There is no turning back for him, today he wants to make Taehyung come.

  * "Jungkook, don't stop."
  * "Psssh, I'm just getting started."



Taehyung reaches frantically for Jungkook's T-shirt.

  * "Take off your clothes."
  * "With pleasure."



Without hesitation, he takes off his T-shirt with one hand. He throws it on its side and clearly signals Taehyung what to do next.

  * "Now it’s your turn, or I won't continue."



He doesn’t need to tell Taehyung twice. Immediately he does the same so that both upper bodies are exposed. Jungkook feels Taehyung's member in his hand throbbing, just waiting to be released as well. Within seconds he pulls his pants including boxer shorts down as far as possible. His hands glide over his inner thighs, over his knees, up to his calves and finally to his feet. He loosens the loop of the laces to take off both shoes with the socks one after the other. The trousers and boxer shorts follow, so that Taehyung is no longer covered by a shred of clothing.

  * "Sexy."



Jungkook whispers watching him from top to bottom not getting enough of his beauty. Starting with his disheveled hair, his seductive look and his thirsty lips. His nipples are hard, as are the muscles of his six-pack and his stiff member. He can't believe his luck, what has he done to deserve this man?

  * "Jungkook? "
  * "Yeah?"
  * "That's not fair."



Giggling, Jungkook also loosens his belt buckle and takes off one garment after another. It turns him on as Taehyung's gaze wanders across his naked body and getting stuck below the belt line.

  * "Do you like what you see?"



Jungkook asks teasingly.

  * "Of course, I do. You're fucking sexy, you know that?"
  * "Hearing that from YOU."



Their lips attract again like magnets, but this time the kisses are even wilder than before. Their tongues explore each other's oral cavities and entwine around each other. It’s not only the saliva that gathers. Jungkook's drops of lust have accumulated for so long that he leaves one drop after the other on Taehyung's stomach. The warmth in the barn and the nervousness make him sweat so much that gradually his sweat beads also drip onto Taehyung's upper body. However, these are quickly wiped away as they rub their bodies and members firmly together.

  * "How far do you want to go, Jungkook?"
  * "How far may I go?"
  * "As far as possible."



This is the answer Jungkook was hoping for. He straightens up and stands with wide legs over Taehyung.

  * "Before I fuck you, you need to do some preparation."



Taehyung understands exactly what he wants and takes Jungkook’s penis in his mouth without hesitation.

  * "Ahh..."



So, this is the moaning Taehyung had been talking about.

  * "Oh baby, you can go louder."
  * "AAH!!!"



How deep he can stick it down his throat without getting a gag reflex is remarkable. His tongue knows exactly what it’s doing. The tempo of the back and forth movements of his head are perfectly chosen. A mixture of slow and pampering, up to fast and intense.

  * "TAE!!! I'm close!"



Taehyung interrupts his blowjob immediately.

  * "What? Already?"
  * "Don't stop, please."
  * "Of course, I do. You said you wanted to go further than this. And I want it too."



Jungkook kneels on Taehyung's torso to cover him with more kisses.

  * "You drive me crazy."
  * "I'm crazy about you too."



How much he loves this man, no words would be enough to describe what Taehyung is doing to Jungkook. He's never felt such desire before.

  * "Baby, I want you so much."
  * "Then do it."
  * "How much do you trust me?"
  * "Endlessly."



Jungkook grabs a rope not far from Taehyung's head.

  * "Then I can let my imagination run wild?"



Taehyung looks insecure at first, but then he agrees nodding slowly.

  * "Only if you really want to, I won't do anything against your will."
  * "Just do it, baby."



With his consent, Jungkook ties Taehyung's hands to a beam with the rope.

  * "If you feel any pain, I will untie you immediately. You just have to give me a signal."
  * "Got that."



Jungkook sees love and trust in Taehyung's smile. That's what's important for the next step.

  * "Good. Now it's your turn, baby."



This time it’s Jungkook who takes Taehyung's penis as far down the throat as possible. He has learned a few tricks that can be done with the tongue from his previous blowjob. And this is exactly what makes Taehyung smile.

  * "You learn fast."
  * "Shut up and enjoy it."
  * "Believe me, I do."



Then comes the critical part of preparation, the stretching. First one finger, then two fingers. When Jungkook notices that Taehyung is contorting his face, he stops immediately.

  * "Baby, are you okay?"
  * "Yes, everything's fine."
  * "If you lie to me, we can stop immediately."
  * "I didn't mean to ruin the moment. I'm sorry."
  * "What's wrong?"
  * "In my pants... there are two small packages... well... just get them, please."



No sooner said than done. Quickly Jungkook searches for the said packs and finds them right at the first grab in the trouser pocket. One package of condoms and one package of lubricant. He feels stupid... how could he not think of prevention? Luckily Tae thought about it.

  * "Jungkook"?
  * "Yes, I found them."



Whatever. He wants to pick up where he left off a few seconds ago. He quickly opens the pack of lubricant and generously lubricates his fingers. Of course, he doesn't use it all at once, since he has far more to do than just fingering Taehyung. This time he tries to make the penetration even slower and more careful. Tense, he watches Taehyung's face to analyze any facial expressions. He doesn’t want to hurt him, not even a little bit, not even almost. When he’s sure that Taehyung’s relaxed and enjoying what is happening, he goes a step further and makes scissor-like movements with his index and middle finger. It is much easier with the lubricant, spitting alone was obviously not enough.

  * "Do you think you're ready?"



Jungkook asks almost worried, which makes Taehyung smile.

  * "You're cute."
  * "Why?"
  * "Because you're worried about me. But you don't need to, I'll tell you when I'm in pain. I promise."
  * "All right, well..."



With trembling hands, he carefully tears open the condom paper and pulls it over his stiff member. He rubs the rest of the lubricant over a large area of his penis before he gets into position. He has never been so excited in his whole life as at this moment. He struggles with his circulation so that he doesn’t faint. He tries to take a deep breath, but even that doesn’t calm him down. When Taehyung notices, he straightens up as far as he can, despite having his hands tied to the beam.

  * "Come over here."



He whispers and signals to Jungkook that he wants one more kiss before things get serious between the two of them. Instead of kissing him on the mouth, he instead gives him a tender kiss on the forehead.

  * "I love you."



These three words make the butterflies in Jungkook's stomach flutter even more wildly and his heart beat even higher than it already does. What follows is a feeling of relief, which triggers an inner peace in him that he desperately needed. These three words make him the happiest man in the whole world. The man of his dreams feels the same way. It’s mutual.

  * "I love you too."



With a passionate kiss they seal these words.

  * "I finally want to become yours, only yours."



Taehyung gives Jungkook the security he needs to go one step further.

  * "Lie down, make yourself comfortable."



Taehyung does exactly that. Meanwhile, Jungkook gets into position. He grabs both backs of his knees to slightly lift Taehyung's pelvis upwards.

  * "Ready?"
  * "Ready."



Slowly Jungkook penetrates millimeter by millimeter. He tries to be as careful as possible and waits for any signals from his partner. He’s so focused on Taehyung that he initially blocks out the actual act.

  * "Don’t hold back any longer. I want you to give me everything you have."



That was more than obvious. Little by little, Jungkook increases the tempo and begins to concentrate more and more on himself. It’s so tight and warm, he enjoys this feeling to the fullest but of course Taehyung's satisfaction isn’t forgotten. Taehyungs facial expression is turning him on. He has his eyes closed and moans in the same rhythm as Jungkook enters and pulls out again. When their eyes meet again Jungkook smiles brightly. Taehyung is mirroring his expression and both end up kissing wildly while having the best sex they could have imagined. Jungkook’s fantasies become reality and he let his hormones control his actions until both men simultaneously feel an orgasm that makes them tremble and scream.


	10. The Tension

[Barn]

The two young men lie naked on the heap of straw cuddling lovingly. They are exhausted and breathe heavily. Nevertheless, their hearts gradually begin to calm down. It gets colder little by little, but they try to warm each other with their bodies. Jungkook strokes Taehyung's cheek and can’t stop grinning. Their eyes sparkle and speak for themselves.

  * "You are beautiful."



Jungkook whispers making Taehyung shy.

  * "I'm not nearly as beautiful as you."
  * "You have no idea."
  * "But I have you. That's enough for me."



With a smile full of love, Jungkook approaches Taehyung's lips to kiss them gently. This man drives him crazy and he doesn't want to wait any longer. He summons all his courage to ask the next question. 

  * "Do you wanna be my boyfriend?"



The corners of Taehyung's mouth continue to rise, his cheeks go up and cause numerous laughter lines. He looks so cute, Jungkook could never resist him. His heart beats and he can hardly wait for his answer.

  * "Of course, I wanna be your boyfriend. I want it so much."



This time it’s Taehyung whose hands slide over Jungkook's cheeks to pull him closer and kiss him tenderly. Neither can stop laughing, so they have to interrupt their kisses sometimes.

  * "Finally you’re mine."
  * "I have been all along."



After they finally enjoy the togetherness as a couple for a few more minutes, they gradually put their clothes back on.

Jungkook watches how Taehyung slips into his boxer shorts and observes his back carefully. There are dozens of marks, sometimes even scratches, which can only come from the straw. Worried, he takes a step towards Taehyung to stroke his back.

  * "I’m sorry."



He says with a bad conscience.

  * "Huh? What are you sorry for?"



Taehyung pulls the T-shirt over his upper body and turns confusedly.

  * "Your back... I had no idea it was that uncomfortable for you."



Jungkook's care makes his boyfriend giggle.

  * "Jungkook, I would do it again anytime. For that, I'd take a thousand scratches. That was amazing, don't worry about me. I enjoyed it to the fullest."
  * "I'm not sure if I should believe you."
  * "Trust me, baby."



Tenderly, Taehyung caresses Jungkook's hands.

  * "All right."
  * "Thank you."



They put on the rest of their clothes and leave the barn afterwards. Taehyung wants to show Jungkook more of his farm on the last day, starting with the numerous fruit trees. At this time of year, the cherries and peaches are ripe, and Jungkook is allowed to eat them. The fruits taste amazingly delicious, but his heart rises when he learns about Taehyung's strawberry farm. Together they pick one strawberry after another and fill their baskets diligently.

They laugh a lot and tease each other from time to time. Both forget everything around them just having fun. They still can't keep their fingers off each other, even when picking strawberries, they don't miss a chance to have as much physical contact as possible.

So, Taehyung hugs Jungkook from behind and then steals some strawberries from his basket, only to run away from him laughing. Jungkook sprints after him, grabbing him with his muscular arms and lifting him up so that there is no way to escape. Even when they aren’t fooling around, they exchange tenderness. Every now and then Taehyung slaps Jungkook’s butt to get his attention. The CEO of Gucci likes it when his boyfriend is flirty. Totally lost in thought, he suddenly notices a vibration in his pants. Once again, he can't figure out who it could be. Taehyung also doesn't escape the ringing, curiously watching Jungkook pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

  * "It's Jin."
  * "Go ahead, answer it."



Why is he calling? Hopefully nothing has happened at the company. He should know that Jungkook and Taehyung are busy. He wouldn't just call for no reason. Nervously, Jungkook pushes the green button.

  * "Jin? Did something happen?"
  * "Jungkookie... um... well…it’s not like that…."
  * "What's wrong?"



Jungkook's tone has changed. Taehyung realizes he's tense.

  * "No matter what happens, you must come to the company tomorrow."
  * "Get to the point!"



He's getting impatient.

  * "He wants to talk to you."
  * "You mean..."
  * "Exactly... just who you're thinking of."



Now everything becomes clear to Jungkook. It's getting serious.

  * "What did he say?"
  * "Not much... he said he only wants to talk to you in person. It's important."
  * "I understand..."
  * "Jungkook, he's a big fish on the hook."
  * "I'm well aware of that. I'll be there tomorrow; you can count on me."
  * "Good. It's best to arrive as early as possible, he hasn't announced exactly when he's coming."
  * "All right. Thanks for letting me know."



Jungkook hangs up and looks in Taehyung's direction.

  * "Did something happen?"



Taehyung asks worried.

  * "I'll have to negotiate an important deal tomorrow."
  * "What are you talking about?"
  * "A collaboration between Gucci and Louis Vuitton."
  * "Louis Vuitton?"
  * "Yes, Oh Sehun, the representative of Louis Vuitton brand here in South Korea wants to talk to me. I've had my eye on him for some time."



Taehyung doesn't like the idea at all. Even he as a farmer knows who Oh Sehun is. He’s considered very desirable and handsome. He himself was a very successful model until he gradually worked his way up being now at the top of Louis Vuitton company.

  * "Why are you looking like that?"
  * "How am I looking?"
  * "Grim."



Jungkook doesn't like Taehyung's face at all.

  * "It's all in your mind."
  * "Tae, are you jealous?"
  * "Should I be jealous?"



How a single phone call can ruin the whole mood.

  * "There’s no reason."
  * "Well, he's handsome and successful. I’m nothing but a farmer without money."
  * "What's wrong with you?"



Hearing that from Taehyung's mouth shocks Jungkook and makes him angry.

  * "It's true."
  * "How can you say something like that? You're the only man who makes my heart beat faster. You have awakened feelings in me that were completely foreign to me for 23 years. I don't care that you're just a farmer. I don't care if you are short of money. None of these matters. You don't need an expensive suit to impress me. You look good in anything. Even if your hair is tousled, even if your clothes are full of cow dung, I don't care. I want YOU. I have fallen in love with YOU, with your laugh, with your character. You drive me crazy and I don't want to miss you one second more. Do you have any idea how much it hurts that you think I'm capable of something like this?"
  * "Jungkook..."
  * "No! This really pisses me off, Tae!"



Taehyung's eyes fill with tears. Jungkook's chest cramps at this sight. It's the first time he sees him sad.

  * "I'm sorry..."



It’s the only thing Taehyung gets over his lips. Jungkook can't stand it any longer and walks up to him to embrace him lovely.

  * "You're the man by my side and nobody's gonna change that, you got that?"
  * "I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just... the thought of you being attracted to someone else is unbearable."
  * "That won't happen..."



He gently strokes Taehyung's head on his shoulder and tries to calm him down.

  * "...this is a purely business relationship between me and Sehun. He can't reach you, no one can. For me you are the most beautiful man in the world. Even if you start to lose hair at some point, even if you gain weight, even if you wear dentures one day. You will always be my number one."



He hears Taehyung sobbing and pats his back tenderly.

  * "I'm an idiot."
  * "Yes, you are. But I love you anyway."
  * "I love you, too."



[Bathroom]

Taehyung washes his eyes out. When he looks at himself in the mirror, he notices that they are still red. He is ashamed of what he said to Jungkook. Instead of starting an argument, he hasn’t stopped saying loving words to him. He doesn’t deserve Jungkook, that much is for sure. Jealousy is not the only problem...Taehyung sees a much bigger problem coming up for the two of them that will surely put their relationship to the test.

[Bedroom]

Jungkook is already ready for bed waiting for Taehyung under the blanket. He’s relieved that all is going well between them. Anyway, he thinks that it is. When Taehyung enters the room, he lies down beside him. But for some reason, Taehyung turns away. Jungkook didn't expect this. Confused, he cuddles up closer to his boyfriend to hold him in the spoon position.

  * "What's wrong?"
  * "It's our last night..."
  * "Yes, for now. But many more nights will follow."
  * "When?"



This question makes Jungkook sink in thoughts. Yes...when actually? During the next time he will have to catch up on some work. Even though Jin and Hobi certainly did their best.

  * "I don't know."



Taehyung pulls his knees closer together like an embryo.

  * "That's the problem."
  * "Tae..."
  * "What's going to happen to us?"
  * "We'll work it out."
  * "I can't leave this farm, Jungkook. Not now, not anytime soon, not in 20 years or more."



Silence. Jungkook feels his stomach cramping. He doesn’t like this conversation at all.

  * "I don't want to take your home away from you, Tae."
  * "You’re my home."



A tear runs down Jungkook's cheek. He doesn't want to leave. But he has his duties to fulfill. How nice it would be if he could spend many more days and nights with Taehyung on the farm. Laughing together, loving together, just enjoying the time together. Why does his work have to ruin something for the first time in his life?

  * "I’m sorry. But I have to leave tomorrow. I have a huge responsibility to my company and I can't let Jin and Hobi down."
  * "Hobi?"
  * "A good friend. I couldn't have come to visit you without the help of him and Jin. Thanks to them, I was able to have this wonderful time with you."



Finally, Taehyung turns back to Jungkook so that their eyes meet.

  * "We can do this, right?"



Taehyung asks carefully.

  * "We can do anything. Together we’re bulletproof."



Jungkook kisses him gently on the forehead. On their last night, they share a pillow. Tightly wrapped, they don't let go of each other once until the early morning.

[Next day - Jungkook's office]

Lost in thought, Jungkook sits at his desk and can’t stop thinking about Taehyung. He looks sadly out of his window as their parting takes place over and over again in his head. It's only 3 hours ago and yet it already feels like an eternity. He misses him so badly and he wished for never letting him go.

In his car he watched Taehyung getting smaller and smaller in his rear-view mirror until he disappeared completely. He’s sure that Taehyung looked after him for quite a while. This uncertainty about when they will see each other again next time eats him up inside. As much as he wanted to, he can't just go back to the farm. Not now and probably not soon. It’s not that simple.

*knocking*

  * "Jungkook"?



It's Jin. Although they had already seen each other today, opportunities for a private conversation had not yet arisen because of all the stress which is surrounding them.

  * "Yes?"



Slowly the door opens and Jin enters the room.

  * "Do you have a moment?"
  * "Yeah… but I don't have a head for anything right now."



Jungkook touches his forehead as if he had a headache. Jin brings him a glass of water.

  * "Here. Have a drink."
  * "Thanks."



After three swallows, Jungkook puts the glass back on the table.

  * "Do you want to talk about it?"
  * "I don't know."



Jin sits down watching the CEO in silence.

  * "I feel guilty for leaving you alone all day yesterday."
  * "Is that why you're so upset? Stop it, that’s bullshit. You don't need to feel bad. Hobi had an emergency, he couldn't help but leave. But I managed to do it quite well, didn't I?"
  * "You're the best."



A gentle smile is forming on Jungkook's face. He’s incredibly proud of his friend.

  * "Tell me something I don't know."



Both laugh heartily. Jin is amazing, he’s always in a good mood and always pulls his environment into his spell. In his presence it’s almost impossible to be sad.

  * "But seriously, Kookie. What happened to Taehyung?"
  * "A lot has happened. But you don't want to know everything."



Jungkooks mischievous grin already reveals more than Jin actually wanted to know.

  * "Oh please, no details. But what is it now between you two? Are you... well... you know?"
  * "Yeah."
  * "Yeah?"
  * "Yes. We're together."



Jin's eyes are getting bigger and bigger filled with enthusiasm. He holds both hands in front of the open mouth and would like to scream at any moment.

  * "Awww."
  * "Jin. Calm down and, most importantly, don't make a big deal about it. Keep it to yourself, all right?"
  * "You can count on me."
  * "Yeah, yeah, yeah... you of all people..."



Jin doesn’t like Jungkook's ironic undertone.

  * "Hey. What's that supposed to mean?"
  * "Just what you think it means."
  * "I'm hurt."
  * "I can't take you seriously."



For some reason, Jin suddenly looks thoughtfully into the void. Jungkook's first thought is that he might have actually hurt his feelings.

  * "Hey. I didn't mean it that way."
  * "I know you didn't."
  * "What's going on in your head?"
  * "Well... what's going on now? With you? With us? With this company?"



Jungkook didn't expect Jin to ask him that question soon.

  * "For real? I don't know."
  * "Have you been happy these days?"
  * "Happier than I've ever been in my life."
  * "I understand... Then we need to find a solution fast."
  * "Is there any solution at all?"
  * "There's a solution for everything."



Jin gets up to give his friend a gentle pat on the back.

  * "Don't worry. He'll be waiting for you."
  * "I know he will."



*knocking*

Both men look shocked at the door. They share the same thought: It has to be Oh Sehun. In panic, Jin takes a few steps back to distance himself from the CEO. Then he waits for further signals from Jungkook. He nods to him, confirming that he’s allowed to leave the office. Actually, Jungkook hadn't expected his arrival that early, and even worse, he hadn't even thought about talking to him. He feels unprepared and is accordingly excited. He senses how tense his body is. He plays nervously with his tongue in his oral cavity, his heartbeat gets faster and faster. When Jin opens the door, Jungkook jumps up speechlessly, tearing his glass of water to the floor which breaks in thousands of pieces. He can’t believe his eyes when a young handsome man in a plain gray suit enters his office.

Taehyung greets Jin with a polite nod and passes him wordlessly. Jin in turn doesn't understand what is going on right now. He looks at Jungkook questioningly, but his gaze is not returned. He feels completely out of place and confusedly closes the door behind him to leave both of them alone.

  * "What are you doing here?"
  * "I came to see you."
  * "But... Tae..."
  * "I borrowed Jimin's car. At least for today. He'll be with Yoongi for the next few days, so I won't be able to come to you. He said that he and Yoongi will watch over my farm today...that means that we still have a full day, thanks to him. I know that you have to work and if you want to, I'll leave right away. But I really wanted to take this chance."



Jungkook wordlessly approaches Taehyung step by step, which makes Taehyung feel insecure.

  * "Jungkook?"
  * "Shut up."



He pushes him against the white office wall pressing his lips against those of his boyfriend. Their passion returns within seconds, their desire becomes ever greater and the sexual tension ever more unbearable. They are hungry one after another and can't get enough of their touches. Their lips can’t get away from each other, they are wild, so Jungkook suddenly perceives the taste of iron in his mouth. He interrupts the kiss to check Taehyung’s lips. The lower lip is chapped, so a small drop of blood runs down. His worried look is noticed by Taehyung, but he doesn’t give Jungkook the time to think about it further. He pulls him closer by his collar so that they pick up exactly where they left off. Their hands can't be controlled, it's the clothing that bothers them most at the moment. They would love to rip them off immediately. Their hormones go crazy so that they forget where they actually are. They don't care about being in Jungkook's office and that the door isn’t locked. Their lust is too great to worry about. Jungkook doesn’t want to be the sensible CEO who has to behave in his bureau. He wants to be naughty pulling down the pants of the man of his dreams as fast as possible. Within seconds he throws him onto a decorative chair right next to them while throwing his shoes to the ground.

WARNING: Smut/ NSFW ⚠️ -> Skip to CONTINUE READING

  * "You drive me crazy."



Jungkook says as he pulls down Taehyung's pants. His own falls to the ground just a short time later.

  * "Jungkook…in my jacket pocket."



He’s grinning while grabbing the condom and pack of lube out of it.

  * "How could you know that I would fuck you right away? "
  * "I just wanted to be prepared"
  * "Good boy."



He doesn’t hesitate long and pulls the condom on, lubricating his stiff member without leaving a single spot uncovered.

  * "We don’t have much time, Jungkook."
  * "I got that, baby."



He puts his hands on the inside of Taehyung’s thighs to pull them apart revealing his hole which is already starving for his erect member. Jungkook watches his penis slowly being devoured by the hole making Taehyung moan satisfactorily.

⚠️ CONTINUE READING ⚠️ 

[In the meantime]

Lisa sits thoughtfully in a meeting looking bored at the wall clock. She’s just waiting for the time to fly by. She knows that Jungkook is back and she has been looking forward all morning to finally see him again. Just talking to him, just being near him, that's all she wants. Completely lost in thoughts, she vaguely notices her surroundings. Only when more and more people get up, she realizes that the meeting is over. She packs her briefcase and makes her way to Jungkook's office.

Having arrived at the appropriate floor, she approaches his door. She knocks lightly, but gets no answer. Surprised, she knocks a little louder this time, but still no reaction. She opens the door...but just as quickly she slams the door again. She has seen them...

...how Jungkook pushed Taehyung's legs upwards in order to make the table on which Taehyung was lying tremble with a back and forth movement of his pelvis. Jungkook's eyes were closed, and a deep groan escaped from his open mouth. 

Completely shocked, Lisa tried to process this image in her mind.

As if this weren’t enough, she hears the sound of the elevator whose sliding doors have just opened. Steps follow, which become louder and louder.

In her state of shock, she doesn’t notice the person coming towards her for a long time. Until the moment when she’s addressed directly from the side by a deep male voice.

  * "Excuse me. I'm here to see the CEO, Jeon Jungkook."



As in slow motion, Lisa raises her head. Her eyes get bigger, her mouth wider as she recognizes the man in front of her. 

  * "Oh Sehun."



She whispers with trembling hands, which reflexively reach for the office door behind her back.


	11. The End

[Cafeteria]

Lisa leads the cup slowly to her lips to take a small sip of the hot coffee. Her hands tremble nervously as no one less than Oh Sehun is sitting right in front of her. She couldn’t let him enter the office to catch the CEO with his lover. So, Lisa’s suspicions have been confirmed. Jungkook loves this farmer, she has no longer doubts. She’s not angry, much less surprised. All these years she had feelings for Jungkook but deep inside she knew it was only one-sided. Of course, she’s sad but somehow, she also knew that the day would come. In retrospect, it was a stupid idea to invite him to the wedding.

  * "Mrs. Manoban."



She chokes and quickly holds her hand in front of her mouth to control the sudden coughing sensation. Lisa was so engrossed in thought that she drank too fast.

  * "Wait, I'll get you a glass of water."



She’s still not able to talk and just nods her head. The cough is so strong that she already has tears in her eyes.

  * "Here. Drink it."



Sehun hands her the drink while gently stroking her back. She takes the glass in her hand and drinks one sip after the other until the scratching in her throat gradually subsides.

  * "Thank you."
  * "You're welcome."



He sits down across from her again.

  * "You know, I really appreciate your invitation, but I don't like the fact you paid for the coffee."



He has this charming smile on his face. It’s contagious, so Lisa can't keep the corners of her mouth down any longer. It's strange how this whole situation happened. Lisa had to stop him somehow. In panic, she could think of nothing better than inviting him for coffee.

_"The CEO is not in his office right now. Um...do you drink coffee? Let me invite you and we'll wait together."_

She didn’t want to leave Oh Sehun unattended and coffee was the only thing that came to her mind. Now she has to keep him busy somehow.

  * "Please don’t worry about the money. Do you like the coffee?"
  * "It tastes great."
  * "I'm glad."



Lisa's smile fades as her gaze passes Sehun and she recognizes the man in the elevator behind him who was in Jungkook's office just a short time ago. Does this mean that he’s alone right now?

  * "Mrs. Manoban? Is everything okay?"
  * "Yes... everything's fine. I think you can go to Mr. Jeon's office now."
  * "Did he just come? "



He turns around expecting to see the CEO in person, but there's nobody behind him. Confused about who Lisa might have seen, he turns around again.

  * "Are you sure?"
  * "Trust me. I have a good intuition."



Somehow, she finds her own statement ridiculous and tries to suppress the embarrassment with a forced laugh.

  * "Well, if you say so..."



He straightens up, Lisa's eyes are following him.

  * "...but there's something else."
  * "What is it?"
  * "You invited me for coffee and I'd like to invite you to dinner."



Lisa just looks at him in surprise with an open mouth.

  * "Does that mean no?"
  * "No... that... um... I don't know what to say."
  * "Just say yes. I'm only staying in Seoul for a few more days. How about tomorrow night? Six o'clock? I'll pick you up."



[Jungkook's office]

Jungkook’s sitting at his desk as always with a broad grin on his face, which just doesn’t want to disappear. Dreamily he looks at the pictures of Taehyung's photo shoot, which he had stashed in the drawer. It's hard to believe that he slept with this beautiful man just a few minutes ago. He could never have imagined having sex in his office one day, but Taehyung goes far beyond his imagination anyway. When suddenly there’s a knock at the office door, Jungkook's smile fades fast. He puts the photos back and fixes the fly on his suit.

  * "Come in."



As expected, Oh Sehun enters the office.

  * "Good afternoon, Jeon Jungkook."
  * "Good afternoon, Oh Sehun, I've been expecting you."
  * "Well... I've already been here before."



Jungkook's eyes are getting bigger.

  * "My apologize. I must not have heard you accidently."
  * "According to Lisa, you weren't here in the first place."



He's getting more and more tense. How can he play if he doesn't know exactly what Lisa said to him? Apart from the fact that at that moment he couldn’t have been more grateful to Lisa for lying for him. But at the same time, it also means that she caught him and Taehyung together. This is bad...very bad.

  * "That’s correct. I... had to do something important...but now I'm totally there for you."
  * "Well, then I can just come straight to the point."



Sehun sits directly across from Jungkook. Both men are looking at each other with a serious expression, after all, both want to keep their authority.

  * "So, you want Gucci and Louis Vuitton to work together?"
  * "Yes, I dreamed of a collaboration between these two brands. It would have been a spectacular and unique event, which would certainly have benefited both of us."
  * "Why are you speaking in the past tense? Have you changed your mind? Don't disappoint me, I came all this way because I really liked the idea."
  * "To be honest, I don't know if I'm entitled to make such significant decisions for this company anymore."



Sehun laughs. Meanwhile, Jungkook keeps a serious face.

  * "What are you trying to tell me, Mr. Jeon? Who, if not the CEO, should make such a decision? It was you who contacted my employees and brought this vision to life for the first time."
  * "I know."
  * "Don't provoke me or I will end this deal immediately!"



Jungkook notices how angry his counterpart is. But he can't afford to lie. That could be the end.

  * "This wasn’t my intention."
  * "Mr. Jeon, what's going on?"



The CEO of Gucci takes a deep breath before he dares speaking his true thoughts.

  * "I will resign the CEO position."



Silence. Even Oh Sehun didn’t see this coming.

  * "Are you serious?"
  * "Yes."
  * "I can't believe it. The great Jeon Jungkook, who has made a name for himself in the fashion industry throughout South Korea and even in parts of foreign countries, just quits? What the hell made you do that?"



Not "what", but "who" would have been the right question. A farmer named Kim Taehyung. The answer is that simple.

  * "It's none of your business. It’s decided. I just have to find a trustworthy successor... I already have someone in mind."
  * "So... that was it?"
  * "Look, I don't want to be responsible for the failure of our business relationship. Give me more time, I'll clear this with my successor. To abandon the Gucci/Louis Vuitton collaboration wouldn't be right. But I can’t take responsibility for that. It would be negligent on my part as CEO, because I won’t change my decision to step down as CEO.”



Sehun stands up and Jungkook firmly believes that the cooperation between the two fashion brands has failed. He looks disappointed at the office desk. Was it a mistake after all?

  * "Are you in trouble?"



Surprised, Jungkook raises his head to resume eye contact with Sehun.

  * "What do you mean?"
  * "Such decisions are not made overnight. You even took over the company from your father."
  * "That's right."



Jungkook feels bad. The thought of disappointing his family like this eats him up inside.

  * "I agree, it's none of my business. But I'm not indifferent to your dejection."



It seems that there’s more humanity in the otherwise so arrogant and stuck-up Sehun.

  * "All right. There are still a few days to go before I leave. If you or your successor should change your mind, please don’t hesitate to contact me."
  * "Really?"
  * "Oh, and one more thing. If you need my help, I’ll do my best. I won’t let Gucci go down. Especially not if it's an affair of the heart."



Jungkook swallows. What was that strange allusion?

  * "Okay then. We'll keep in touch."



He’s just about to turn his back on Jungkook when the CEO gets up so frantically that his office chair rolls away behind him.

  * "Wait!"



Astonished, Luis Vuitton's deputy turns around.

  * "Yes?"
  * "Thank you."
  * "I haven't done anything yet."
  * "You are the first to know of my decision, yet you don’t judge me."
  * "To be honest, Mr. Jeon, I see something of my brother in you. He gave up everything for a woman and now he lives a much happier life with his little family than I do. You don't have to tell me if I'm right. But if you want to give it all up for a certain person, I wish you the same happiness that happened to my brother."



Jungkook doesn't say anything. He watches Sehun leaving his office wordlessly. His eyes gradually fill with tears. These words have touched him. Jungkook really must have had a false image of Sehun all these years.

[One hour later]

Jin can no longer stand on his wobbly legs and falls onto the next best chair in Jungkook's office. He’s holding his hand against his forehead while looking stunned at the floor.

  * "Jin...please say something."



Jungkook's voice trembles. Jin is the second to know about his decision. And not only that, he has also learned who the CEO would like to see as his successor.

  * "Jungkook...I can't do this."
  * "Who, if not you?"



His boss kneels right in front of him to look him straight into the eyes. He has put his right hand on his secretary's knee, with the other hand he holds the chair to support himself.

  * "And you really think that I can do that?"
  * "One hundred percent. You have already been running the company for a few days without my help. I know that Hobi was a great help to you, but I'm not leaving you alone either. I’ll still be part of this company, just not as a CEO."
  * "This is your family business."
  * "You are my family, Jin. You've been like a brother to me all these years."



Now Jin's eyes are starting to fill with water. He hugs Jungkook heartily and both men let their emotions run free. There are tears of joy but also tears of fear.

  * "I don't know if I'm the right person."
  * "But I know that. And I promise you that we’ll hire the best secretary for you, who will make your work as much easier as you have made it for me over the past years."



Both got their smiles back again.

  * "And what will you do then?"
  * "I’ll visit the company as often as I can, I promise."
  * "You really want to be a farmer, don't you?"
  * "I want to live with him, Jin."
  * "Jungkook, I wish you all the luck in the world, really. But I'm scared. What if I'm going to ruin the company? What if it means the end of Gucci?"
  * "It may be the end of the CEO, but just a fresh start for Gucci. I have every confidence in your abilities, but only if you really want to."
  * "It would be a great honor."



[One hour later]

Not only Jin and Sehun should know about Jungkook's plans. Lisa is close to tears as she sits across from her school friend hearing for the first time what he’s up to.

  * "Please don't cry, Lisa."
  * "I'm just happy for you."



Jungkook’s surprised by her reaction.

  * "All I ever wanted was your happiness, Jungkook. Now you have found it because of him."



He’s speechless and can’t find the right words. That's why he lets Lisa continue speaking for now.

  * "That farmer... Taehyung was his name, right? You deserve to be happy together."
  * "You saw us, didn't you? I'm sorry..."
  * "No, I'm the one who has to say sorry. I shouldn't have just opened the door like that..."
  * "You stopped Sehun from coming in, am I right? Thanks, Lisa."
  * "No need to thank me."
  * "Thank you for everything, for the last years. I feel like I was never a good friend to you."
  * "Believe me, you were so much more than that."



Jungkook starts to understand Lisa’s feelings. And it hurt not to be able to give her what she deserves.

  * "Stop looking at me this sad, Jungkook. I'm fine. And besides, it would just be wrong to take you to the wedding."
  * "Are you asking me to not accompany you anymore?"
  * "That's one way to put it."



His only wish is that she’ll find the man who will love her unconditionally.

  * "I don't want you to go to this wedding alone."
  * "Maybe I won't go alone, but that doesn't matter now. When do you plan to leave the company?"
  * "In a month. There are a lot of things to figure out, and I have to teach Jin a lot more."
  * "I'll be there for him, Jungkook."
  * "I know. Thank you."
  * "But I'll miss you."
  * "I'll miss you, too."



He holds her tenderly, tears streaming down her cheeks. She’s sad that he's leaving but his happiness means everything to her.

[Half an hour later]

Jungkook was most afraid of the upcoming meeting. Now Taehyung enters his office looking worried as he notices his red eyes. Jungkook is about to burst into tears again.

  * "What happened? Is everything okay?"



Taehyung approaches him at an accelerated walking pace to embrace him lovingly gently caressing his back. This is the moment when the CEO can no longer hold back his tears and starts sobbing.

  * "Jungkook...hey…what’s the matter?"



He slowly releases from Taehyung's embrace. His eyes are full of water, so he can only see the farmer blurred.

  * "I don't even know where to begin..."



Jungkook's voice is about to break away and Taehyung already imagines the worst in his thoughts: A break.

  * "Baby, you scare me. Say something."



The CEO takes one more deep breath before he tries to continue speaking.

  * "This may sound crazy...but it happens that you meet the one person you're ready to leave everything behind. Simply because you feel that this one person is the one for you. And that's what I’m feeling about you."
  * "Jungkook..."



Now Taehyung's eyes gradually fill with tears.

  * "Please let me finish. We haven't known each other for long, I’m aware of that and some will surely think that it’s naive of me, if not even stupid. But I made a decision and I firmly believe that this is the only right thing to do."
  * "What are you going to do?"
  * "I'm stepping down as CEO in a month to live on a big farm with the man I love more than anything else."



Taehyung puts his hands over his mouth and bursts into tears.

  * "Jungkook..."



He doesn’t manage to say more at this point. The pressure in his neck doesn’t allow it. Jungkook smiles gently and hugs his boyfriend lovingly.

  * "I’m serious. Even if I have to collect eggs every day, even though the hens will chase me. Even if I have to milk cows every day, even though I obviously have no talent for it. I can still learn from you. How I handle a plow, how I drive a tractor, I want to learn so much more from you, Tae."
  * "And you're really going to give everything up for me?"
  * "I'd do anything to be with you. We'll have to see. I don't plan to leave the company for good."
  * "You don’t have to!"



Taehyung's voice sounds serious.

  * "It's still your company!"
  * "Yes, I know. We'll find a solution, but Jin will surely be a great CEO, so I don't have to worry about the future of the company!"
  * "What did I ever do to deserve you?"



He gently strokes Jungkook's cheek until he gets closer and closer and kisses him tenderly in the end. The kiss tastes salty because of the tears, but it’s no less beautiful.

  * "That reminds me, I haven't asked you yet. Do you even want me to come and live with you on the farm?"
  * "You really need to ask? Of course, I do!"



They embrace tightly and can't believe their happiness yet. For Jungkook, it means the end of his former life. But at the same time, it’s the beginning of a happier life, with the most beautiful farmer, the man of his dreams by his side.


	12. The Beginning

[3 months later]

The story of Jin:

Kim Seokjin has now been the official new CEO of Gucci for the past 2 months. The changeover was easy for most of the employees, as Jin, who was Jeon Jungkook's secretary for many years, was no stranger to them. Just like Jungkook, he’s conscientious in carrying out orders, taking care of his employees and organizing several fashion shows. The collaboration between Louis Vuitton and Gucci will also take place. In close cooperation with Oh Sehun all preparations for this event are made. But it’s not Oh Sehun who has been a great support to him in the last two months. When Hoseok learned that Jin would be the future CEO of Gucci, he left one of his best employees in his charge. Kim Namjoon, a handsome 26-year-old man, switched from Prada to Gucci to grant Hoseok's wish and take over the role of Jin's secretary. And indeed, Jin could not have imagined a better secretary by his side. In no time, a great friendship developed between the two.

Although Taehyung and Jungkook are convinced that Jin and Namjoon could be more than just good friends. Well, who knows?

The story of Lisa:

A lot has happened in Lisa's life in these few months. She had already given up all hope of finding a companion for her friend's wedding. But who would have thought that she would have the greatest fun of her life at the wedding with the handsome man who invited her to dinner after drinking coffee together? It wasn’t just a meeting; it wasn’t just a night. Between Lisa and Sehun, slowly but surely something developed that she had been longing for a long time. He gave her back the smile she thought she had already lost. There are rumors that he even wants to move closer to Seoul.

The story of Jimin:

Jimin couldn't have been happier about Jungkook's decision. At last his best friend has found the happiness he deserves. He no longer has to worry about Taehyung that he will be alone on the farm for the rest of his life. Jungkook does his best to take as much work as possible off his hands. As a thank you for Jimin's dancing lessons, he even took over Jimin's store for a few days so that he can spend more time with Yoongi. However, plans are already being made for the future, so that the two of them will move in together very soon, just like Taehyung and Jungkook.

The story of Jungkook:

And Jungkook? He couldn’t imagine a more beautiful life than the one he’s living at this time. Waking up next to Taehyung every day and falling asleep next to him every night is worth so much more than all the money in the world. Even though he doesn’t earn as much as he used to back then, he has invested a lot of his money in renovating the farm. Together, they master the farm work better every day and enjoy their free time full of love and passion. From time to time they visit the Gucci company, because Jungkook still wants to be a part of it, also for his father's sake. His parents will meet Taehyung soon and he can't wait to introduce him as his boyfriend.

It’s no longer a secret in the company that Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung are a couple. They are considered the Korean Power Couple, which is admired by everyone. No matter where they are together, they attract everyone's attention. The magic that is created when they look at each other, draws everyone under its spell. And everyone who knows them wants a relationship just like theirs.

But that’s only the beginning of their love story. The adventure of the CEO, who fell in love with a farmer, just began.

**Epilogue**

[10 years later]

[Forest]

  * "Wait for me, sister! You're running too fast!"
  * "Hurry up, you lame duck! Even Yeontan thinks you're too slow!"
  * "Woof!"



A little boy and a little girl, 8 and 9 years old, are running into a forest near the farm. The girl is holding the dog leash firmly in her right hand.

  * "Slow down!"
  * "All right."



The sister waits for her little brother for a short moment and then takes him by the hand to continue running together.

  * "Today we’ll find the tree that daddy told us about! I know it!"
  * "How do you know? Don't run so fast!"
  * "Sometimes you just know things. You know that daddy knew right away that dad was the one for him, too."
  * "Yes, you're right."



Laughing, they run deeper and deeper into the forest with their little dog by their side.

  * "Not so far, sister. Or we'll get in trouble."
  * "Oh, don't be such a scaredy-cat!"
  * "Woof."



[A while later]

  * "I found it!!! Come over here!"
  * "Really?"



Full of anticipation the little boy runs to his sister, who’s waiting in front of a big tree.

  * "Look! There is the inscription: "Taekook". Right here, daddy has made the proposal for dad. That’s so sweet!!! Aaah."



She's very happy about her discovery and screams full of joy.

  * "This is kind of cheesy. But yes, this is the tree."
  * "You don't know anything about romance! We've been looking for this tree for days. Where's your enthusiasm?"
  * "Yeah...great...can we go now?"



Annoyed the big sister twists her eyes and goes back to the farm.

  * "Are you coming?"
  * "Wait for me!"
  * "Why are you so slow?"



[A few steps later]

  * "Sis?"
  * "Yes?"
  * "What do you want to be when you grow up?"
  * "Me? Well..."



Thoughtfully she looks down at Yeontan, who looks at her with his happy dog eyes. Smiling, she gives her brother the answer.

  * "I think I would like to take over the farm of our dads someday. Yes, that would be my big dream. But I would definitely like to buy a lot of horses so that I can ride as much as I want. What about you?"
  * "I want to take over Uncle Jin's company, where daddy is still working some days."
  * "Really? Don’t you think that’s boring?"
  * "No, I don't think so. I had a great time when I spent a day at the office with uncle Jin."
  * "That was an exception... well, it’s your decision."
  * "But sister?"
  * "Yeah?"
  * "We'll always stay together... no matter what, right?"



She stops and turns to her little brother to give him a loving hug.

  * "Of course! We’ll stay together forever! I'll always be there for you and taking care of you!"
  * "When I become bigger than you someday, I'll be the one taking care of you!"
  * "I know you will!"



She gives him a tender kiss on the head.

  * "But now we should go, for real or else our dads will get mad because we've been gone for too long! Come on!"
  * "WAIT FOR ME!"



And so, the two children run back to the farm, back home where Taehyung and Jungkook are already waiting for them.

\- THE END -

Note: Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to know what you think about the story. Please leave a comment; you can also message me on Twitter (@cloudy_fanart). ♥


End file.
